Dosti ya Phir Pyar
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: I love you even if you dont love me back. *AbhiVi-AbhiRika* Story ;))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This fic is set after "**Shadi ka khooni khel**..." its** AbhiVi-AbhiRika** story so if you want and where you want can skip the story. Healthy suggestions welcome but dont bother me with offensive reviews !

* * *

**In that closed dark room...**

Finally culprit caught by CID team where Abhijeet said to Sachin while glancing on criminal angrily "le jao ise Sachin"

Sachin nodded with "sir" and left with other officers where Abhijeet turned towards Purvi who was in beautiful black one piece long glittery dress standing there quietly looking at her those light scratches on her arms which she got by fighting with that insane man...

Abhijeet in caring tone asked "Purvi tum thik ho ?"

Purvi looked at him as soon as he uttered those caring words, she replied with small smile "yes sir"

Abhijeet nodded with formal-praised tone "Good job Purvi"

At this a beautiful yet proud smile appeared on Purvi's face. This man never forgets to praise his juniors for their good work, for their hard work then dosent matter that work will be small or big...

**Tu safar mera**

In this case she was playing victim's role her life was at stake but with God grace, fortunately CID Team came on time and Abhijeet saved her life from that man who was about to pirch the knife in her back...

**Hai tu hi meri manzil**

He is an idol for her, a Hero for her from the time she was a trainy officer. She had read in news papers, heard in police training about his investigation style, his intelligence, his bravery, honesty. She loves every single thing about him. It was her dream to work with him, to follow him and at last she gets the chance to work with him from the first case of her in CID, that case, her First case with him which she will not forget ever...

**Tere bina guzara**

That beautiful evening when they meet first time because of case her case where she took help from CID and first time she met personally with that Handsome man named Abhijeet. They were acting & dancing like girlfriend-boyfriend but with hint of truthness in it from her side as her excitement was real, her words for him were real, her praising-compliments for him was real, her admiring him was real...

**Ae dil hai mushkil**

After all about in his case whenever a girl work with him as an officer or for any reason then there is no chance for girls to escape from his charmness. Its not about good looking only he's intimidating for those girls who rolls around him. They dont want but they feel for him, they dont want but fall for him, they dont want but love him and at last their heart looses in front of him and YES she is in one of them...

Though he was just doing his duty as usual but slowly she started feeling for him and falling for him...

**Tu mera khuda**

Abhijeet in normal tone said "chalo main tumhe ghar drop kar deta hoon"

**Tu hi duaa mein shaamil**

Purvi while denying "its okay sir, main chali jaungi, kham'kha aap pareshaan ho jayenge"

**Tere bina guzara**

Abhijeet in firm tone looking at her replied "mujhe koi pareshaani nhi hai Purvi, tumhari car bhi nhi hai aur raat bhi ho chuki hai iss waqt cab milna mushkil hai aur nahi safe (respecting her as a cop said) well tumhe underestimate nhi kar raha par phir bhi, so chalo"

**Ae dil hai mushkil**

She smiled lightly at his care. No its not new for her but definitely special for her, coz his care for his senior or junior is beyond anyone's imagination he can even risk his life for them, he can sacrifice his life for them even he can go to any extent to save them without thinking for a second...

Purvi nodded understandingly and stepped forward where Abhijeet was also moving behind her but stopped coz the very same minute his mobile's ringing sound gets his attention where Purvi also stopped hearing ringtone...

He removed his mobile from pocket, checked and while looking at Purvi whispered "Acp sir" where Purvi thought may be he called for case details, so stood there silently waiting for him...

Abhijeet picked up with "yes sir..."

Acp sir asked as soon as call attained "haan Abhijeet, case solve ho gaya ? sab thik hai na ?"

Abhijeet in assuring tone "yes sir, case solve ho gaya aur sab thik hai, koi problem nhi hai"

Acp sir smiled with "good ! (in urging tone) achha suno, Salunkhe ne iss case ki file Tarika ko di thi forensic report complete karne k liye toh vo file leke check kar lena ek bar investigation wali bhi aur kal leke aana sham tak submit karni hogi kuch reh bhi gaya toh kal kar lenge"

Abhijeet nodded with "thik hai sir main le aaunga"

Acp sir continue with "hmm, ab ghar chale jana lekin (stressing each word said) kal subah jaldi aa jana samjh gaye"

At this an embarrassing smile appeared on Abhijeet's face coz he understood Acp sir's cum his father's teasing tone to his late latif son so replied in sheepish tone "ye..yes sir mai..main subah jaldi aa jaunga"

And call disconnected from both side with dispointing smile and after call eneded Purvi walked forward with light smile whose reason was Abhijeet's smile where...

Abhijeet kept mobile in pocket with "sir bhi na..." and about to move but he saw something and that made his foot steps stopped because of an awkward reason...

An awkward reason or better say an awkward situation, when he glanced at Purvi who was walking forward...

Though they share a beautiful caring senior-junior cum friends bond but still its difficult for him to talk about this problem which will embarrass both...

He didnt get what to do or what to say but one thing is sure that he cant let her go out like this it will create problem for her later and for him too, so in tension he just blurt out her name "Purvi"

And this caused her to stop at that place and turned towards him with "yes sir" where Abhijeet glanced at her but next moment averted his eyes and started looking here & there not knowing how to say...

**Mujhe aazmaati hai teri kami**

Purvi gets confused at his strange behaviour and asked stepping towards him "kya bat hai sir, aap kuch kehna chahte hai ?"

He looked up at her with "aan..haan" and fumbled with "vo...vo..tum..tumhar"

**Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

He stopped abruptly and gulped in panic and took a step towards her and stood in front of her but still not looking at her and said in uncomfortable tone "tu...vo vo Purvi...tum...tumhare dre.. dress ki zip (Abhijeet looked at her and stopped when Purvi got stunned & he get that she understood him what he was saying so he continued with plain tone)...tum pehle apna dress thik kar lo phir bahar aa jana" he completed his sentence in one breath ...

And as soon as he completed, her eyes widened in extreme shock, he glanced at her and same second left from there fastly releasing his held breath and stood at door step waiting for her...

**Junoon hai mera**

Where her hands instantly moved towards her back and she felt her dress unzipped till middle of back, she just closed her eyes in complete embarrassment uttered "God, mujhe pata kaise nhi chala (crushing herself) sir ko mujhe batana pada" while thinking that from long time she was standing in front of his senior like that, he told her...how ? just how she didnt even feel it before...? may be her mind was occupied with the few minutes horrible incident that she didnt even feel her serve pain which caused by that criminal...

**Banoon main tere qaabil**

She opened her eyes and bite her lip in tension looking at her senior who was waiting for her at door step "sir ko kitna uncomfortable laga hoga...tch...sir se bat kaise karungi ab main, kitna awkward lagega"

She just jerked her head and tried to zip her dress but screamed out with "ouch..!" and looked at her hands where blood was present "khoon..." and she remembered how she got injured so ignoring her pains again tried it but the problem was she cant reach the zip but she cant even tell him too "ab kya karu ? sir ko bhi nhi bata sakti"

**Tere bina guzaara**

She was trying again and again while talking to herself "vaha sir mere liye intejar kar rahe hai aur ye zip lag hi nhi rahi, tch" rather its creating more problem for her instead of zipping her dress her shoulder strip slightly slide from her right shoulder at her continuous movements and this causing pain in her back too...

**Ae Dil Hai Mushkil**

Few minutes passed but the problem was not solved where Abhijeet hesitantly turned a little to see why she was taking too much time and found she was standing in front of glass window of that room and trying to locate zip, luckily she got it too but unluckily her hand not moving up because of her bones which creating problem and zip was stucked too...

Abhijeet again turned at his gaze at front side while thinking now what he can do ? of course he can help her but helping a junior and helping a girl there is a big difference and especially in this situation its difficult or better say it will be more awkwarding for them, what if he will hurt her feelings ? what if she will get him wrong ? though he is sure she wont but still God ! he never think something like that could happen with him...

He just jerked his head to blow those embarrassing thoughts and said to himself "vo toh mujh se poochgi nhi aur nahi main pooch sakta (nodding to himself) nhi aise toh ye problem solve hogi hi nhi, main hi pooch leta hoon"

They are like good friends, so many times in mission they shared beautiful, lovable bond...

_Whatever but they have played the role of husband and wife [Ahmadabad main Daya farar] for solving the case and that time she was very comfortable around him_ but the point is, that was acting and this is reality and situation is also different or say more embarrassing...

**Yeh rooh bhi meri**

Abhijeet turned hesitantly and walked with slow steps towards Purvi and called her in soft-firm tone "Purvi" She quickly turned with shock her heart skipped a bit when she found him a step away in front of her where her both hands still at her back...

Abhijeet trying to get normal yet hesitate tone asked without looking at her "Purvi mai...main matlab (not finding exact words so asked directly looking at her) main madat karu ?"

Purvi unintentially hide her eyes from him and didnt get what to do, should say yes or no if she will say NO may be he will think that she dont trust him which is completely wrong but she cant even say YES directly so thought "pehle hi late ho gaya hai meri vajah se aur nhi kar sakti" so she decided to keep quiet and let him help coz this will be better option for both of them, so many times without uttering a single word they share quite understanding bond...

**Yeh jism bhi mera**

Abhijeet was standing in front of her looking away at blankly while waiting for answer but when Purvi created unwanted voice "ah..ammm...sir"

Abhijeet looked at her, they share quiet glance where without uttering another word Purvi just turned her back towards him in uncomfortness while slowly taking her open hairs at front side of left shoulder with her left hand which was shivering badly at his closeness and he could see that but he couldnt see her rapidly breathing, her thumping heart but he could feel his own heartbeat which was beating fast in nervousness coz he always keep a safe distance with girls, till date he not even gets close to Tarika like this but today...

He remember his own words "_There is always a first time_"

**Utna mera nahi**

Abhijeet gets her signal as "go ahead" by her antics, he gulped in hesitate and stepped close to her which easily felt by her and her heart started beating fast...

Purvi was standing there biting her lower lip in tension and nervousness where Abhijeet also doing the same, this is another habit of them which matches they both bite or press their lips in tension with thoughts...

**Jitna hua tera**

Abhijeet's hesitant hands slowly moved towards her back and finally touched her zip which made her extreme nervous like hell, her breath stopped for a second, her heart stopped beating for a second and that resulted a low moan out from her mouth "aahh..."

**Tune diya hai jo**

At this Abhijeet got scared and took his hands back with jerk where Purvi covered her mouth with her right hand at her stupidity and later at the same time both exclaimed "sorry Purvi/ sorry sir"

Both kept quite for a second when Abhijeet again moved but noticed a deep cut on her back which can be seen through her halfly zipped & little torn dress and he understood why she screamed, she was scared, uncomfortable but also was in pain coz it was hurting her but she was controlling her painful scream from long time and may be when he touched zip must be by mistaken his hand touched on that wound...

**Woh dard hi sahi**

Abhijeet whispered in unbelievable tone "Myy God! Purvi ye choat, tumne bataya kyun nhi ? (Purvi opened her eyes in disappointment where Abhijeet continued with) I'm...I'm sorry Purvi mujhe pata nhi tha vo galti se hath..."

**Tujhse mila hai toh**

Purvi cut him with "its ok sir, sorry kehne ki koi bat nhi hai, kuch khas dard nhi hai"

At her careless tone Abhijeet in stern said "mujh se dur raha karo, mere sath kam karte karte asar hone laga hai tumpe"

**Inaam hai mera**

Purvi undelberitely whispered "aap ke kabil ba'ne ki koshish kar rahi hoon"

Abhijeet didnt get so asked her as "kya?"

Purvi covered with "ku...kuch nhi sir"

Abhijeet shrugged then forgetting those embarrassing thoughts for a minute asked her in caring tone "par Purvi tumhe ye choat kaise lagi..?"

**Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen**

Purvi without turning replied "sir main uss sofe pe behosh padi thi aur jab hosh aaya toh us aadmi ne mujhe pe chaku se var kiya toh khud ko bachane k chakkar mai vo glass vase lag gaya"

Abhijeet looking at that wound said "ye ghav bahot gehra hai Purvi abhi bhi khoon beh raha hai (without consulting her he said) ruko main first-aid kit le aata hoon gadi se"

**Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

Purvi turning tried to stop him with "sir rukiye uski koi..." but he was left (and her further words remained with whisper) jarurat nhi hai"

Abhijeet quickly went out, reached near his car, opened car's door and removing first-aid kit, closed the car's door and he walked back inside where he found Purvi still standing there with quiet nervous face, those hesitant lines clearly visible on her forehead...

**Zameen pe na sahi**

He looked at the first-aid kit then at Purvi and moved towards her with "Purvi"

Purvi turned where Abhijeet continued in staright tone while pointing towards sofa "yaha pe baitho"

**Toh aasmaan mein aa mil**

Purvi just hesitantly uttered "ss..sir"

Abhijeet understood her this tone so said in gentlemen tone "Purvi tum kar nhi paogi phir bhi tum chaho toh khud first-aid kar lo agar tumhe mujh pe bhar..."

**Tere bina guzara**

Purvi instantly stopped him with "please sir, aisi bat nhi hai (looking in his eyes said in loving tone) mujhe agar kisi pe sab se jyada bharosa hai toh vo aap hai (Abhijeet felt uncomfortable) aap please aisa mat kehiye"

**Ae dil hai mushkil**

Abhijeet understandingly said "its ok Purvi, I can understand (in worried tone) main bat ye hai ki vo ghav sach mai bahot gehra hai aur khoon abhi bhi beh raha hai shayad kanch ka tookda atak gaya hai ghav mai (giving obvious and valid reason) hum yaha almost Mumbai-Pune deserted road pe hai jaha aaspas koi asptaal, clinic nhi hai aur ghar pahunhte pahunche ek-ded ghanta toh lag hi jayega aur tab tak khoon behta rahega, bahot dard bhi karega aur infection bhi ho sakta hai"

**Maana ki teri maujoodgi se**

Purvi dont have any option except agreeing with him so silently nodded and without further words walked and sat on sofa facing one side in complete nervousness where Abhijeet watched her seating there, he also stepped silently and sat behind her on sofa though he said confidently to her but again the few minutes hesitance appeared in his antics there...

**Ye zindagani mehroom hai**

Abhijeet was seating with comfortable distance between them where Purvi's heart beating fast when she felt him behind her seating on sofa, he opened the first-aid kit and took the cotton and before he will proceed towards her...

Abhijeet in soft-caring tone said "Purvi thoda sa dard hoga"

_This caring line remind her that case when snake bite her and he did her first-aid and said caringly "bas ho gaya relax, ek bar ye jahar wala khoon nikal jaye"_

Purvi got alert at this and closed her eyes tightly she was completely numb at his closeness where Abhijeet's right hand moved towards her back and she could feel that...

**Jeene ka koi dooja tareeka**

She took deep breath to calm her irregular sinus, her heart which was beating in high-speed when he softly and caringly started cleaning her wound...

She closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt his gentle touch on her bare back...

Abhijeet in awkwardly "Purvi v..vo.."

Purvi opened her eyes instantly and cut him understandingly with heavy painful breaths "it...its o...ok ss..sir..."

**Na mere dil ko maaloom hai**

Abhijeet nervously put his right hand's used cotton down, with the same one held her dress's right corner and embarrassingly with left shivering hand slowly pulled her dress's zip little down and quickly left it where Purvi felt something different which she could not express in words, she couldnt help feeling this coz its natural...

Though Abhijeet was just helping her but he was completely unaware about her feelings for him which she named as _**LOVE**_ long time ago...

**Tujhko main kitni**

Abhijeet again picked up the cotton, cleaned her wound and slowly brushed that cotton on her back around that wound in this process his fingers brushed against her smooth back which giving tingling sensation her but hissed in pain too "slsss.." and that lead to her cluched the sofa's head rest in right hand and with left hand she cluched her own dress tightly when he softly blown air on that wound to dust off and ease pain...

She closed her eyes tightly having no idea about what happening around her, first time he was so close to her which she imagines only in her thoughts, in her dreams, she just went in a different trance or say in her subconscious mind, like in his dream, in his thoughts where she felt...

**Shiddat se chaahun**

_Abhijeet softly placed gentle kiss on her mole [R.F : Ansha ma'am pic ;)] which was on her back just little down from her right shoulder where she closed her eyes in pleasure feeling his lip touch on her back..._

Abhijeet didnt get how to remove that glass peice from her wound so without asking her softly placed his left hand on her stripped bare shoulder and with right hand he caringly removed that glass piece from her wound and...

**Chaahe toh rehna tu be-khabar**

She came out from her trance, from her thoughts, when she felt extreme pain and loud scream escaped from her mouth "ssssirrr...aaahhh"

Which realised her minute ago's dream and she closed her eyes in embarrassment with thought No this is not right, he's in front of her still she's imagining him in his dreams, that too in a very wrong way, she felt shame on herself, she's becoming love insane for him and nodding in no to herself said in guilt to him "I'm sorry sir"

**Mohtaaj manzil ka toh nahi hai**

Abhijeet stopped his task and asked in confusion tone "Sorry ? kis liye Purvi ?"

Purvi uttered in silent-guilty tone "bas aise hi sir..."

Abhijeet didn't get, she was behaving little wearied, he just shrugged his shoulders moving his hand towards first aid-kit, he removed antiseptic tube, put on his fore-finger and softly rubbed on that wound where she flinched in pain and pleasure altogether, and it came as a muffled scream which escaped out from her mouth "aah..sirhh" and tears slowly slipped on her cheeks...

**Ye ek tarfa mera safar, safar**

Abhijeet got panic and just said her in calm tone "relax...relax Purvi, bas thoda sa hi hai"

His gentle words, soft nature, caring touch soothing her, melting her heart, healing her wound any girl would fall for him as for his caring nature...

Later he bandaged it carefully and then pulled her dress zip up completely with a care and finally its ending of his feeling embarrassment, hesitant, awkward, uncomfortable and what not, he just let out his held breath with "ho gaya"

**Khoobsurat hai manzil se bhi**

He was not saying to Purvi rather he was comforting himself for doing this difficult task with so much hesitation...

And the very same second Abhijeet stood up with "chalo..."

Purvi while wiping her tears stood up and before Abhijeet moved said in soft tone "Thank you sir"

**Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

Abhijeet nodding his head with disappointment smile "Thanks ?" where Purvi down her head sheepishly...

Abhijeet with smile replied "is mai thank you ki kya bat hai Purvi agar tumhari jagah main hota toh tum meri help nhi karti ?"

Purvi with moist smile said "bilkul karti sir aur (in dreamy tone) hamesha karna chahti hoon (in silent-pain tone) agar aap karne de toh"

Though he is always ready to help others but he dont want to disturb other just because of him, he dont want to feel helpless, he never allows anyone to feel pity on himself coz when he needs someone no one there for him, its not like his team not stand with him or help him but its too late now coz whatever happened in his life he knows what he get or what not that's why he stopped expecting from people but still somewhere his heart want that love and care...

And he gets too from his team, from his strict senior cum soft father Acp sir, from his friend cum brother Daya, from Freddy, his junior cum like a big brother who whatever will happen but he will stand with his Abhijeet sir, from dr. Salunkhe cum his senior friend with whom he shares naughty and a different bond, from his caring juniors for whom he is their Hero and at last but not least from HIS Tarika with whom he share a silent, understanding and a very close relation...

Abhijeet just stood quietly averting his eyes where Purvi continued looking at him in pain with "sir aap ko sab ki fikar hoti hai par aap...aap ko dard nhi hota.?"

**Adhura hoke bhi**

His eyes too moistened but as usual he hide it successfully and replied in strong tone without looking at her "nhi...ab aadat ho gai hai (glancing at her said in painful tone) lekin auron ke dard ka ehsaas hai mujhe"

**Hai ishq mera kaamil**

_His painful words remind her few months ago's incident in train [CID in train] where he got injured and that was very deep cut than her right now she was going through, more painful than her, that time she even said to him just relax for some time coz first-aid is very far thing for him but still he denied but after her continuous insist he agreed..._

Saying this he moved out where Purvi turned and wiped her tears which flows not because of her pain but because of his unknown pain which he was bearing from so many years...

**Tere bina guzara**

Purvi in painful trance said to herself "mujhe bhi aap k dard ka ehsaas hota hai sir, har bar hota hai"

**Ae dil hai mushkil**

Abhijeet moved out with first-aid kit and walked towards his car, reaching there he opened the car door, kept first-aid kit and remove the water bottle in mean time Purvi reached there and looking at him she forward her hand with "laiye sir, main madat karti hoon"

Abhijeet glanced at her silently then handover her the bottle who opened the tap of bottle and helped him to wash his hands later she kept the bottle back on previous place and looked at him who was wiping his hands with handkerchief where again his cellphone buzzed...

He kept his handkerchief in pocket and picked up call with "Hello..."

Caller " Hello Abhijeet..."

And a small smile appeared on his face after hearing her soft voice where Purvi was standing behind him quietly had noticed his smile, that smile, that beautiful smile which appears on his face ONLY when she calls him means Her best Friend and His Love named **Tarika**...

* * *

**A/N** : Next update when I'll get satisfying reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I know very very late update but can't help :(

**All Guest readers, Sangita Das, Dhara Prajapati, Abhi, Gautam1, Rhia Dubey, IH, Guest 27** : Thank you so much for the review :)))

**TheDamselInShiningArmour** : Glad to know you loved this concept.

**Guest** : So you don't like AbhiVi still you found this one interesting, very happy yaar ^_^ Thank for liking the way I described thoughts and emotions and that call part :)) here you will get some AbhiRika moments:))

**Siya** : Glad you liked the way I showed theirs feelings :)) So you like Abhi-Purvi relation, nice ;) Happy that your wish completed by me unknowingly ^_^

**HIDEnSEEK06** : I know ;) Thanks for liking ending part :)) true he smiles whenever she calls him and I too love that smile *_*

**Guest** : Happy you loved this story ^_^ Yup I also feels that Abhijeet really holds a special place in her heart ;) here you will get AbhiRika moments :))

**Sanu** : its AbhiVi and AbhiRika story :)

**Ansha Di's Ananya** : So happy that its amazed and you found that X factor in this story and I manage to bring that, thank you :))

**Kamikaze knight** : Haha your reaction "Eeeee..." I could be able to imagine your face ;))) you know what I'm super happy that first time you read "AbhiVi" story and especially coz it written by me ^_^ may be kisi aur ki hoti toh nhi padhti tum, you are reading this becauseits one sided ;) yup you got it girl that "yes I madly in love with him" that's why I love to show him from different pov so always be ready to read my triangle love stories *wink* Nope acc to me, as I saw him in CID's many scenes he is shy, uncomfortable while doing his duty in these particular situations, as being CID officer he don't have to feel awkward but he gets that's why I showed him this way, the way he is ! Here is your AbhiRika :)))***

**Samaha** : I'll try to update my other stories too :)) Thank for the review ;)

* * *

And a small smile appeared on his face after hearing her soft voice where Purvi was standing there quietly had noticed his smile, that smile, that beautiful smile which appears on his face ONLY when she calls him means Her best friend and **His Love named Tarika**...

Abhijeet answered "Hello..!"

Tarika asked him "kaha ho tum ?"

He could feel her care in those simple words, dont know why but whenever she calls, his foot steps changes their direction and moves in other world which created by her like she always pulls him at her away from all in her direction, his head automatically yet slightly bows in the same way "**_Sajde sar jhukta hai_**" having shy smile on his face like she is standing in front of him...

**Saanson ke kisi ek mod par**

He took small pause with smile then answered shortly in normal tone while taking few steps away from Purvi so he could talk with her freely giving his time ONLY to her "crime spot pe..."

He dont like...when he talk with her and other will roll around him so he always take care of that and their memories on which only they have the right...except because of work when anyone disturb him unintentionally or intentionally...

Tarika nodded with "Oh..!"

Abhijeet asked her "kyun ? kya hua ?"

Tarika answered him in quite tone "vo tumhe case file deni thi mai..."

Abhijeet cut her softly with "haan vo sir ne bataya mujhe..."

Tarika asked in little soft-excited tone "toh main aa jau vo file lekar ?" (while really praying a lot in mind that he will say YES)...But

Abhijeet in soft-caring tone denied with "nhi tum mat aao itni raat ko akele, (her face fall the same second but later instantly brighten hearing his next line) main aa raha hoon tu..."

And before he would complete his sentence hearing his first half that he's coming at her home Tarika's eyes shined with stars where excitedly and un-deliberately she uttered **"yes..love you"**

**Mili thi tu zindagi**

Abhijeet suddenly stopped, his eyes widened and looked up with happiest-shock which came out as "kya ?"

And this realised her what she said in un-deliberately, she bite her toung and avoid with "k..ky..kya ? kya ?"

Abhijeet asked teasingly "kuch kaha tumne..."

Tarika in nervousness while rubbing her fore-finger on her forehead with unstoppable shyness and uneasiness said "main...maine ku...kuch nhi kaha"

Abhijeet felt her nervousness and smiled with tease "ohh ! toh kuch nhi kaha aap ne"

Tarika replied assuringly "nahi..." where...

Abhijeet nodded with smile and in complete mischievous tone with smirk just uttered "_sach_ ?"

**Meri dost bann ke**

Her heart skipped at this which told her that he heard those two words. Such intensity in his simple words that she could feel her blood rushed in her whole body, her cheeks instantly turned red. ONLY and ONLY he could make her blush at any given time. For him its not even necessary to be in front of her to make her blush, shy. Wherever he will be, his name is enough for her to burn her cheeks in shyness...

He was literally feeling her blushing with his own smile coz actually she was blushing and he chuckled lightly at her...

They were just smiling ear to ear without a word, their mobile's still sticking to their ears that they could almost feel and hear each others breath and After their comfortable silence which they need to calm down their racing heart-beats...

**Chal diya teri baat maan kar**

Abhijeet said in soft tone "main aa raha hoon, par der lagegi..."

Tarika smiled with "it's fine..." replied in low-happy tone whispered "I'll wait..."

He smiled sensing her happiness, he knew that she loves when he visits her home which happens rarely, he knew she loves to spend time with him just few moments but ONLY with him and he too loves...

**Tera hath thaam kar**

She cut the call without waiting for his reply and glanced at mobile where his photo was flashing then lightly banged her mobile with her forehead at her sweetest silly act.

**Tujhe sathi chun ke**

Call was disconnected from both sides where Abhijeet nodded his head with smile and kept that mobile in pocket where Purvi silently was witnessing his love for her with her own thoughts while standing near car...

He loves her still why she is falling for him, after knowing that he is not going to be her then why she fall in love with him, may be that's why people used to say _love dose not occurs it happens..._

He turned and stepped towards Purvi while opening car door said in straight tone "chalo Purvi..." ofcourse he don't like to share his personal talks, moments with anyone except his best friend "_Daya_" from whom he rarely hide things...

He sat on driving seat where Purvi on passenger seat, after tieing their seat belt he made his way towards Mumbai...

**In car...**

The journey was going in silent, while yellowish light in car spreading on their face, cool wind was blowing making their hairs fly where Purvi was looking outside the window while placing her elbow on window-pane and time to time glancing on him who's gaze completely on road, not even for a second he looked at her and like this half hour passed when restlessly...

Purvi called him to get his attention "si...sir..."

Abhijeet without looking at her replied with just "hmm.."

Purvi with hesitation asked him "si..sir aa..aap se ek...ek bat puchu ?"

**Main kis manzil ka raahi hoon**

Abhijeet glanced at her then again turned his gaze on road and was about to protest with "Purvi..." she felt his protesting tone, so instantly cut him with soft tone "koi personal bat nhi hai sir, sirf general bat'ten (he glanced at her who continued with small smile) main janti hoon koi aap se personal bat poche ye aap ko pasand nhi"

He surprisingly looked at her with look "how she came to know" where she cleared with "vo...Sachin sir ne bataya tha"

He smiled with "Ohh..!" remembering his and Sachin's conversation on love, Purvi smiled at his gesture and taking his smile as green signal she asked gazing at him deeply "Sir aap ke liye Pyar ka kya matlab hai ?"

He smiled lightly at the word "**Pyar**" coz this brought Tarika's face in front of his eyes where Purvi was really curious to know what's his answer, she wanted to know what's the meaning of love in his life who is himself a symbol of LOVE..

A man known to all by his toughness and serious nature. But for her he's gentlemen and a soft hearted person...

Who asked her making fun of him "Pyar ? ek Cid officer ko pyar ke bare mai pooch rahi ho"

**Tu kinn raahon pe laayi hai**

Purvi asked in soft tone "kyun sir ? Cid officer ko pyar karne se mana hai kya ?"

Abhijeet chuckled with "bilkul nhi (looking at her) par tumhe us se poochna chahiye jo pyar ko nibha sake"

Purvi unintentionally uttered "unhi se toh pooch rahi hoon"

Abhijeet with surprise "Kya matlab ?"

**Samajh paaun na main tujhko**

Purvi instantly explained with "I mean..sir aap bhi toh Acp sir, Daya sir, Freddy sir (stopped for a moment and said) Tarika se... (he jerked and looked at her who intentially turned her gaze at front side and continued with) hum sab se pyar karte hai aur vo har rishta aap kitne achhe se nibhate hai..."

Abhijeet smiled with "par tum jo pooch rahi ho shayad vo ye pyar nhi hai"

Purvi replied with light smile "vo toh hai sir (trying to read his expression asked) par aap ne jis se pyar kiya hai vo poori tarah se na sahi, par nibhane ki koshish toh karte hi honge aap (in meaningful tone looking at him) aap iss pyar se bhi toh vakif honge hi"

Abhijeet asked her with smile "par tum kyun ye pooch rahi ho..?"

Purvi replied generally "bas aisee hi jan'na chahti thi sir...aaj humne jo case solve kiya...I mean sir koi pyar mai iss had tak bhi ja sakta hai ki khoon pe khoon kar de"

Abhijeet replied "Khoon karne k liye koi wajah jayaj nhi hoti Purvi, kisi ko pane k liye har had par kar dena pyar nhi, pagalpan hai"

**Naa tu mujhko...**

Purvi asked restlessly turning towards him "phir pyar kya hai sir ? (looking at him to get answer) jis se pyar karte hai usi k liye insaan har had par kar deta hai sir"

Abhijeet answered strongly "sachha pyar jeena sikhata hai purvi, jaan lena nhi"

Purvi smiled with whisper "humm shayad isiliye log phir se jeena sikh jate hai..."

Hearing this Abhijeet glanced at her then stayed quite for few minutes with small smile looking at road with thought of Tarika, whenever someone asked about him love, for him that means Tarika...

He started living his life with more happiness, he started loving love from the time when she entered in his life, when he didn't even realised when his flirts turned into unconditional love, from the time unknowingly he started caring for her, he started to keep her happy around him, started to keep her away from all danger, started giving her his time from his busy schedules atleast for few minutes, started spending time with her without any reasons, he started doing every possible thing that he can do for her, not to forget in their **UNOFFICIAL RELATION** without confessing their feelings they are with each other...

_"Main tumhari jaan khatre mai nhi dal sakta"_

_"Maine apne bare mai sochna chod diya hai"_

_"kab aau lene..."_

_"Humesha main aap ke bare mai jo sochta rehta hoon"_

_"I'm sorry Tarika"_

_"Socha aaj sirf aap ko bulau"_

Isn't he lucky before he would speak a word she understands what he wanted to say, what he is feeling, what he can do or not she's well aware about him, before her she prefers what and who is important for him, whatever will be his decision she's with him without complaining, he will propose her or not but he loves him and she knew that and that's enough for her...

_"Mujhe pata nhi tha tum itne emotional ho Good to know"_

_"Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh ?"_

_"I like you..."_

_"Kabhi apne bare mai socha hai"_

_"Main samjh gai Daya ke bare mai na"_

_Where Purvi with hesitate tone again requested "Sir...(he jerked and came back in present) please bataiye na"_

**Jo na-manzoor hai mujhko**

He without looking at her replied in loving tone remembering his Tarika's beautiful shy smiley face "Purvi, _**Pyar ka bas itna sabab hota hai, Jise dekh ke dil kahe Rab Hota Hai**_"

Ahhh ! Such a beautiful feeling. As soon as she heard this beautiful line from him her heart overwhelmed, that single line enough to make her understand that how much he loves Tarika where he continued with "_**Sachha pyar aankho mai basta hai**_"

Purvi thought with "How ? Just how can anyone even think that he's just tough officer with no emotions, he also have heart which filled with full of love for his love, for his friends, for his colleagues, for kids, for everyone who linked with him...

She knows he wont love her coz he already love someone special but that thing made her love him more, respect him more, fall for him more coz so many girls tried to hit on him but she never seen disloyalty for her friend in his eyes, he never cheated her and that's the another reason that she cant stop herself from loving him...

Abhijeet gazing at road continued with remembering his memories with Tarika "Purvi, pyar toh insaan har ek se karta hai par jis pyar ko log Ishq ke nam se jante hai vo ek se hi karta hai (turning the steering wheel at right side) Pyar vo hai jo dil se kiya jaye soch samjh ke nhi (Purvi sat straight with alert listening his heart-touching words while staring at him loving smile) pyar vo hai jo aap ki takat bane kamjori nhi...(like in trance he was saying all this) pyar ek khubsurat ehsaas hai jo bas ho jata hai bina kisi jati-dharm ko mane, bina ye samjhe ki vo kis se kar raha hai, kyun kar raha hai, vo tumhe pyar kare ya na kare phir bhi dil usiko chahta hai, usi ko khush dekhna chahta hai (this jerked her, yes she loves him but he dont but still her heart wants his happiness) uski khushi mai khushi hoti hai, uske dukh mai dukh hota hai, bhale pori duniya aap ke khilaf khadi ho jaye par vo aap ke sath khada raheta hai (shaking his head right and left lovingly) pyar ye, pyar vo kehne ko toh bahot hai...(looking at her with smile) but still Pyar vo hai jise tum kabhi laf'fzon mai bayan nhi kar sakti (again gazing at front side) kyunki pyar ek khubsurat ehsaas hai jise sirf mehsus kar sakti ho"

When he stopped and looked at her who was already looking at him with beautiful yet questioning smile where Abhijeet got that and said in friendly teasing way "don't worry jab tumne pyar hoga tum khud samjh jaogi"

Purvi dreamily uttered in extreme low tone "pyar toh Maine kar liya hai sir"

Abhijeet asked as "kuch kaha tumne" cause he didn't get what she said but...

Purvi diverts and asked as "sir aap ko kabhi ye ehsaas hua hai ?"

Abhijeet replied unintetially "hua hai na..."

Despite knowing the answer Purvi in joyful tone asked him Instantly to get next answer "matlab aap bhi kisi se pyar karte hai.."

Abhijeet in flow replied "haan..."

Purvi looked at him with teasing smile who just gave a tough look and her smile vanished and looking away uttered quickly "sorry sir" for asking that question where Abhijeet nodded disppointely with "its ok" look which again brought smile on her face...

Abhijeet in casual tone "waise tum pyar ke bare mai kyun pooch rahi ho ? (in friendly way looking at front side) tumhe kisi se pyar ho gaya hai kya ?"

Purvi in loving tone said looking at him lovingly "kuch aisa hi samjh lijiye"

Abhijeet shocked and then teased with "Achhaaaa ! waise hai kon vo kushnaseeb"

Purvi stayed quite at his question and started looking outside to hide her moist eyes while talking herself in mind "khushnaseeb vo nhi main hoon sir jis ko aap se pyar hua"

**Wohi manzoor hai tujhko**

Abhijeet looked at her quite stature and called "Purvi" she jerked where sensing her few minutes silence he said "tum batana nhi chahti toh its ok I can underatand, maine toh bas aise hi pooch liya"

Purvi cleared her eyes and asked with smile "sir aap ko lagta hai jise main pyar karti hoon vo khushnasseb hoga"

Abhijeet replied instantly "bilkul lagta hai tum bahot achhi ladki ho, independent ho..."

Where Purvi cut him with pain "par sir jis mai pyar karti ho vo toh kisi aur se pyar karta hai"

Abhijeet looked at her silently who was looking at him with slightly moist eyes, he felt bad and turned his gaze at front side coz not getting what to say or how to console her, an unknown silence appeared between them...

Where she also started looking outside and in trance whispered "vo bhi meri hi best friend Tar..."

**Samajh paaun na main tujhko**

And she stopped herself and immediately looked at Abhijeet who applied the break with jerk and car stood in front of Purvi's home, he looked at her with shock yet questioning eyes who instantly avoid his gaze...

Where Abhijeet thought is she trying to say Tarika'...No ! he nodded to himself with No how can it be possible, she must be someone else where Purvi got from his silent thinking style that he must be thinking in that way which she don't want, not right now at least...

So she looked at him and tried to divert his mind with "kya hua sir, gadi kyun rok di aap ne ?"

Abhijeet came back in present with "ha..haan vo.." signaling towards her home replied with forced smile "vo kyunki tumhara ghar aa gaya hai"

Purvi realising with "ohh ! aap ke sath baten karte hue pata hi nhi chala ki ghar kab aa gaya"

Abhijeet smiled lightly where Purvi asked him in soft tone "sir aap bhi chaliye na andar"

Abhijeet denied in sweet way with "phir kabhi Purvi abhi der ho rahi hai"

Where Purvi insist with "sir itne salon mai pehli bar aap mere ghar tak aaye hai ab agar aap aise hi chale jayenge toh mujhe bahot bura lagega"

Abhijeet again tried to avoid with "agali bar aaunga na..."

Purvi said in obvious tone "sir agali bar toh aap ko aana hi hoga par abhi chaliye na (promised him) main aap ka jyada waqt nhi loongi promise"

**Naa tu mujhko...**

Don't know why but he was feeling uncomfortable with her, uneasy at her extra sweet gestures, he knew her but today she was something else, not that Purvi whom he knew...

Abhijeet helplessly uttered her name to avoid "Purvi samj..."

Purvi requested with "bas ek coffee (hesitantly) please sir"

Abhijeet sighed with thought that one coffee didn't goanna bother him so he agreed with "thik hai chalo"

Purvi in happiest tone "Thank you sir"

And with smile they removed their seat belt, moved out from the car and after closing the car door made their way towards the main door...

Purvi took the key which was placed flower pot's below, opened the door and while looking at Abhijeet invited him with "aaiye sir..." and they entered inside where Purvi switched on light and closed the door...

First time he came in her home and he was impressed about her home designing, well maintained and decency despite being a cid officer so beautifully she had designed her home...

Abhijeet said in casual-praising tone while having a look on a home "Wah Purvi, ghar kafi aacha sajaya hai tumne"

Purvi placing the key on centre table said with smile "thank you sir" and moved towards kitchen, opened the fridge and removing the water bottle poured the glass and came...

She forward the glass towards Abhijeet with "sir (he took the glass) main bas 5 minute mai aai (while pointing towards sofa) aap tab tak yaha baithiye please"

Abhijeet nodded while taking the glass and gulped little and she left towards her room with smile, he placed the glass on table and sat on sofa and took deep sigh relaxing there while closing his eyes and resting his head on headrest of sofa and little later opened his eyes and got busy in glancing her home just to pass the time...

Where Purvi came in light blue colour night top and pant with her open silky hairs, Abhijeet was relaxing there, Purvi with smile said to him "sir main coffee banake lati hoon"

He nodded and she left towards kitchen and after few minutes she came with tray in her hands on which two coffee mugs placed...

**Jo le liya tha tune faisla**

She stood there for one minute staring at him pleasingly with thought "_anjane mai hi sahi par aaj kehna hai sir"_ then moved towards him and put the tray down on table and forward the coffee mug towards with "lijiye sir" and she sat in front of him on another single sofa taking her own coffee mug...

He slowly started taking small sips don't know why but her constant gaze on him making him feel little uncomfortable, her extra sweet gesture suffocating him when Purvi just sitting there without sipping her coffee while looking down and just asked silently "sir aap agar meri jagah hote toh kya karte ?"

Abhijeet jerked and looked at her sudden question who was also looking at him expecting answer, he didn't get what to answer but her question brought one face named "Shruti" in front of his eyes...

**Shruti**...in his life he also went through this situation when he fall for his best friend's wife and that time he controlled on his emotions, on his heartfelt feelings...he didn't tell her of course as always he was successful to hide his feelings, he let her go happily with his friend without confessing his feelings, that ring he still remembers which he thrown the same minute...

**Zameen pe aasmaan mein rakh diya**

Abhijeet replied silently placing his coffee mug on table "har koi meri rah pe nhi chalta Purvi, jaruri nhi har koi meri tarah hi soche (in a trance) bahot mushkil hota hai khud ko sambhalna jab aap ka pyar aap ke hi samne kisi aur ka ho jaye, chahkar bhi apni dil ki baat nhi batana (whispered) bahot mushkil hota hai..."

Purvi asked softly "sir aap ko lagta hai aap ne aap ki dil ki bat Shruti se na bata kar galti ki thi"

Abhijeet looked at her with shocking-questioning eyes who replied calmly looking away "aap ki aur Daya sir ki bate sun li thi (looking at him) galti se kahiye ya phir itefak se"

Abhijeet looked at her then took a sigh and nodded in no with "nahi, ek dost ke nate maine koi galti nhi ki (looking at unseen point) agar bata diya hota toh shayad dosti par se vishwas uth jata uska"

**Main chhaaon mein lapete dhoop ko**

Purvi said in sad tone "sir tab bhi aur aaj bhi aap ne dosti ka socha...aap ka kya sir ? kya pata shayad vo bhi aap se..."

Abhijeet cut her with painful smile "ho bhi sakta hai aur nhi bhi...kuch kehna chahti thi vo...par nhi keh pai (in smiley tone) par mujhe is bat ka koi afsos nhi hai shayad bhagwan ne kisi aur ko bhejna tha mere liye"...she knew indirectly he was talking about Tarika...

Purvi in helpless tone asked for the answer "ab mujhe kya karna chahiye sir ? nahi unhe keh sakti hoon aur nahi apni bat dil mai hi daba k reh sakti hoon"

Abhijeet casually asked "kya usne kabhi uske pyar ka izhaar kiya hai... (stopping himself) main bhi kya puch raha hoon tumhe thodi pata..."

Purvi cut him with "nhi kiya sir (in plain tone) un dono ne kabhi ek dusre se nhi kaha phir bhi vo ek sath hai"

Abhijeet confusingly asked "tumhe kaise...I mean..."

Purvi replied in quiet tone "main jyada tar unhi ke sath rehti hoon...I mean meri friend mujhe sari bate batati hai"

**Kahaa jo tune kehna kar diya**

This was the second hint that Abhijeet felt she was talking about Tarika but he denied again...

Abhijeet also replied her with smile in tricky way to show her that they loves each other "phir toh vo ek dusre se bahot pyar karte honge jinhe alfa'az ki jarurat hi nhi (something strike his mind he presented a solution) toh vo use kahe iss se pehle tum use bata do ki tum us se kitna pyar karti ho (looking at her in serious tone) par uska javab sun ne ki him'mat bhi rakho"

She took a pause with "him'mat toh hai mujh mai sir par..."

Abhijeet cut her softly with "par shayad use taklif jarur ho Purvi..."

Purvi replied "issi bat ka toh dar hai sir...main unhe taklif nhi dena chahti, kisi bhi tarah ka koi bhi dukh nhi dena chahti"

Abhijeet unknowingly took sigh of relief feeling now he don't have to take burden of breaking her heart but her next sentence turned his fear in real...

Purvi uttered in painful smile with "hamari kahani bhi kitni same hai na sir (confusingly he looked at her) aap ne bhi aap ke pyar ke kehne par uske pyar se milaya (he remembered on Shruti's request he brought her husband back safely to her) aur maine bhi jis se main pyar karti hoon (looking at him meaningfully) unke hi kehne par unke liye maine hi meri best friend ke liye engagement ring kharidi"

Abhijeet shocked at this and looked at her who was looking at him with quite meaningful glance...

_**"Purvi vo Angoothi lelo mujhe chahiye"**_

He instantly looked away uncomfortably but still he didn't shown her that he got that about whom she was talking but she knew very well looking at his gestures that he knew what she was talking and about what she gonna said...

He just uttered in uncomfortable tone "Purvi kya bat kar rahi ho..."

Purvi in firm tone with "vahi jo aap samjh rahe hai sir"

Abhijeet looked at her with unbelievable look and said "mu...mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa raha tum..."

Purvi with moist eyes "yaa phir aap samjh na nhi chahte sir" after a pause she said looking at him calmly "aap se nhi hoga sir..."

He just closed his eyes while looking down thinking today another burden he gonna bear on his heart "mujhe pehle laga tha phir socha shayad galatfehmi hai meri par..." and he instantly stood up with "I think mujhe chalna chahiye ab..."

**Chalaa main apni manzil ko**

Purvi who also stood up and stopped him before he would step "sir...main..."

Abhijeet without turning in quiet tone sternly cut her with "Purvi tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho...tum..."

Purvi replied with painful smile "socha hi toh nhi sir...bas kiya, aap hi ne kaha tha na sir jo soch samjh k kiya jaye vo pyar nhi..."

**Ja tu bhi laut ja ghar ko**

Abhijeet cut her in stiff tone "maine ye bhi kaha tha vo dono ek dusre se bahot pyar karte honge"

Purvi said silently "janti hoon sir...mujh se jyada aur kise pata hoga..."

Abhijeet asked in low tone "phir kyun Purvi ?"

**Samajh paaun naa main tujhko**

Purvi answered him helplessly "apne aap ko rok nhi pa rahi hoon sir.."

Hearing her Abhijeet said in little cold tone "tum apni dost ko dhokha de rahi ho..."

Purvi cut him right there strongly "Nhi sir (coming in front of him who was looking away) itne dino se main aapne aap ko dhokha de rahi thi par ab aur nhi de sakti..."

**Naa tu mujhko...**

Abhijeet in stiff-low tone stopped her with "kuch bhi bolne se pehle ek bar soch lo Purvi"

Purvi quitely said "mujhe sochne ki jarurat nhi hai sir"

**Jo na-manzoor hai mujhko**

This raised his anger bar but he controlled on his anger while closing his eyes and took deep breath coz it's not her fault where she added looking somewhere "par maine phir bhi bahot socha sir, ek bar nhi hazar bar socha bahot roka khud ko par phir bhi apne aap ko rok nhi pai...nahi koi aur ab mujhe rok sakta hai sir (looking at him) lag raha tha ye galat hai par pyar toh kabhi galat nhi hota sir (stepping close to him said indirectly) jab se unse se mili hoon main, na chahte hue bhi har pal unhi ka khayal rehta hai (a tear slipped on her right cheek) unhi ka khawab hota hai, jab bhi unko choat lagti hai use hi nhi par mujhe bhi dard hota hai sir (looking in his eyes) jitni koshish karti hoon unse dur jane ki utna hi kareeb pati hoon main unke (he tried to calm down) _unko har pal apne kareeb mehsus karne lagi hoon main_..." at last his patience bar broked as...

**Wohi manzoor hai tujhko**

Abhijeet in anger shout "Shut up Purvi ! (who took a step back in scare seeing fire in his ever soft eyes, stressing on each word he said) just shut up (looking in her teary eyes realised his tone and said in quite-low tone) shayad tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai isiliye kya bol rahi ho ye samjh nhi aa raha hai tumhe..."

Her eyes instantly welled up with smile and she asked in painful tone "aap kyun itne pareshaan ho rahe hai sir"

Abhijeet said in flow "kyunki tum..." and he stopped himself realizing she still didn't mention him directly when...

Purvi to know asked "kyunki... kyunki main kya sir ?"

He looked in her eyes and just averted his eyes helplessly and whispered "ye bas tumhara pagalpan hai Purvi"

After saying this plainly "mujhe der ho rahi hai" passing her, he walked towards main door with fast steps...

Where Purvi helplessly in teary-cried tone shout at his back "ye pagalpan nhi hai sir (she tried to stop him with wet low tone) rukiye sir...aap aise nhi ja sakte (but he didn't stopped where she again called him in strong tone) **SIR** !" but he didnt even turned to look back at her knowing if he turned he won't be able to see her broken neither he want to broke her where...

**Samajh paaun naa main tujhko**

Purvi cluched her fist didnt get how to stop him, she was feeling so restless looking at him who was going away from her, she knew she will lost him forever if she uttered those words but its now or never now coz he will not stop then, coz he's already blocked that created distance named_ "friendship" with "colleague"..._

May be his behaviour will change towards her but not his care, may be he will stood away from her but he will be always with her in any difficult situations of her life she knew his nature very well...

**Naa tu mujhko...**

So finally in loud-cry tone she uttered those words to stop him which he don't want to hear and she couldn't help from saying_** "I LOVE YOU SIR"** _and fresh tears rolled on her cheeks and her voice trembled_** "I LOVE YOU"**_

* * *

**A/N** : Just one chapter left, will update soon till then if you like it do review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you so much for reviews all of you and sorry for late update :))**

**Abhifan, Sanu, , Shweta, Gu, Lucky, abhiii & all Guest** reviewers Thank you so much for the reviews :)))

**Guest 1** : Thanks for the lovely review.

**ayanavadg** : Thank you so much for appreciation :)) Yup really it's a Masterpiece ? I didn't knew :) Thank you so much ^_^

**ATif Zafar1** : That's true dosti important hoti hai but dil mai ek hi special hota hai and you will get to know this soon :) Thanks for the review ^_^

**Ks :** Aww phir toh dil toot jayega yaar aap ka :'(

**Siya :** Yup that's exactly I want that everyone must be feel, imagine what I'm writing :) Aww your concern for Purvi, you won't be disappoint coz he will understand Purvi with caring ;)) Thanks for the review ^_^

**HIDEnSEEK 06** : Thanks for loving AbhiRika part :)) right it's not her fault yeah he won't feel burden :)** You will see his reaction ;))

**Abhi's Ira** : Thanks for the review :) and you loved each and every emotion ^_^

**Shadow grey 99** : Thanks that you found worth reading despite too much of AbhiVi ;)) & you loved the way I penned every detail, Thanks for the review :))

**TheDamselInShiningArmour** : Woahhhh... you are speechless. Thats exactly I want that all could feel each emotion. You hate abhivi & still you read ;))) Thanks for the review ^_^

**Kamikaze Knight **: Yup you liked the way I described their emotions :)) Hahaha ghisapita phir bhi touchy laga tumko haan, not bad ;) Aww that's so sweet that you loved the way he behaved on Purvi's hints *_* Thanks for Shruti thing :)) but I can't help adoring Abhi-Shruti part too ;)))

* * *

So finally in loud-cry tone she uttered those words to stop him which he don't want to hear and she couldn't help from saying "I LOVE YOU SIR"

**Tu Hi Ye Mujhko Bata De**

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

And fresh tears rolled on her cheeks with whisper "I LOVE YOU"

**Apne Tu Dil Ka Pata De**

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Her teary voice, those words were echoing in her home and in his ears clearly...

**_"I love you sir"_**

**_"I love you"_**

As soon as he heard those words very next second unintentionally yet instantly his foot steps stopped there which brought teary smile on her lips...

He was standing in the middle of the hall, her words literally jerked him, his eyes widened in extreme shock cause he wasn't expecting she will say, he was looking at unknown point and his eyes just gets closed with deep hurt sigh...

Purvi took a deep breath, while wiping wetness from cheeks walked towards him with slow steps and stood in front of him, she was enough confident with her feelings towards him, she was aware about him...

Feeling her presence he opened his red glistening eyes and just moved his eyes away in other direction...

**Tu Hi Ye Mujhko Bata De**

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Purvi again uttered in wet tone "I love you sir..."

Abhijeet cut her in low-cold tone still looking away "tum hosh mai nhi ho Purvi...(looking at her with calm face) tum kya bol rahi ho ye tumhe pata nhi hai..."

**Apne Tu Dil Ka Pata De**

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Purvi in calm tone "mujhe pata hai sir main kya bol rahi hoon..."

**Itna Bata Doon Tujhko**

Abhijeet in silent tone "jitni aasani se tumne ye bol diya utni hi mushkil hogi tumhare liye..."

**Chaahat Pe Apni Mujhko**

Purvi replied with teary eyes "janti hoon sir.."

**Yun Ton Nahi Ikhtiyaar**

Getting her calm replies, Abhijeet said in little loud tone "toh tum mera javab bhi..."

**Phir Bhi Yeh Socha Dil Ne**

Purvi cut him with teary-calm tone "bahot achhe se janti hoon sir..."

**Ab Jo Lagi Hoon Milne**

Abhijeet calmed down himself, seeing her moist face realized his tone, he was taking fast breaths almost ragged breaths just asked in helpless tone "tumhe pata hai toh, kyun kar rahi ho tum ye ? (in moist tone) main tumse naf... (in painful helpless tone) kyun aap ne aap ko dard dena chahti ho..."

**Poochhu Tujhe Ek Baar**

Purvi said in wet-loving tone "pyar ka dusra nam hi dard hai sir (looking at him with painful smile) aur ye aap se behtar kon jaan sakta hai..."

**Tu Hi Ye Mujhko Bata De**

Abhijeet in hurtful tone "isiliye keh raha hoon Purvi (painful tone) tumhe bahot taklif hogi...har koi vo dard bardasht nhi kar sakta..."

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Purvi said looking at him in painful tone "taklif toh Abhi bhi ho rahi hai sir, dard toh Abhi bhi ho raha hai...(with hurt) par shayad aap ko jyada ho raha hai aur kyun ho raha hai ye bhi janti hoon..."

**Apne Tu Dil Ka Pata De**

Abhijeet with rueful smile "phir bhi tum..." and he left the sentence incomplete when...

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Purvi said lovingly "sir aap ko pata hai aap ki sab se achhi bat kya hai ? Aap ko koi bhi kitni hi taklif kyun na de aap usko kisi dard mai nhi de sakte phir bhale hi aap use na chahe, na Jane...aur har koi aap ki isi kamjori ka fayda uthata hai aur (looking down) shayad maine bhi vahi kiya aaj aap ke sath..."

**Aisi Kabhi Pehle Hui Naa Thi Khwaahishein**

Abhijeet was about to say something but she continued with dreamy tone letting tear down on her cheek "aap itne pyare hai sir ki kisi ko bhi aap se pyar ho jaye...(she chuckled with) ek criminal bhi ko aap se pyar ho gaya tha sir, aap ke ehsaas ne uske galat irradon ko bhi pyar mai badal diya tha, jo aap ki jaan lena chahti thi usne aap k liye apni jaan de di... jo sirf aap ke sath kuch din thi, main toh phir bhi..."

**O.. Kisi Se Bhi Milne Ki**

_And this remind the face of that girl who sacrificed her life for him as a punishment for torturing that golden hearted man..._

_**"Main Abhijeet ko chahne lagi thi..."**_

_**"Phir apni galti ki saza use kaise deti"**_

He just looked at her who told "aap ke har case ke bare mai pata hai sir...aur ye koi badi bat nhi hai mere liye na aap ke liye. .."

**Naa Ki Thi Koshishein**

Abhijeet just jerked his head with "Purvi samjhne ki koshi..."

**Uljhan Meri Suljha De**

But she cut him helplessly in loud-cried tone turning toward him "aap samjhne ki koshish kyun nhi karte (while grabbing his right arm) nhi rok sakti main aap ne aap ko, samjhe aap..."

**Chaahun Main Ya Naa**

Abhijeet was shocked at her, her tone, she never talked with him like this, he looked down at her hand then in her eyes and it realised what she did, she Instantly left his arm with her "I'm... I'm sorry sir"

**Aankhon Aankhon Mein Jataa De**

And she closed her eyes tightly in helplessly, for using that tone with him and just tiredly crashed on floor on her knees in front of him looking down "bahot pyar karti hoon main sir aap se (he unintentionally stepped back) main aap ko takleef nhi dena chahti thi sir (while hiding her face with her palms said cryingly) I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry (looking at him who was looking away with moist eyes) I really love you sir (he looked down at her where she continue with) main aap se ek bar ye kehna chati thi sir ki main aap se bahot pyar karti hoon...(in swearing tone) main ye bat aap ko nhi kehna chahti thi sir, sach ! kyunki janti thi aap ko achha nhi lagega (in dreamy tone) par aaj aap ko apne itne Karib dekh kar rok nhi pai aur bas keh diya..." and she started crying in low voice with "I'm sorry sir for hurting you..."

**Chaahun Main Ya Naa**

Abhijeet was looking at her, from quiet time she was crying plus she was injured, he couldn't take it anymore, she is so strong girl, first time he saw her like this, so helpless and the way she was seating, he can't see that any girl will sat in front of any man's feet, that too broken so badly, so he told her in gentleman tone "Purvi, utho yaha se aur (pointing towards sofa) vaha baitho..."

**Mere Chhote Chhote Khwaab Hain**

His voice was gentle yet commanding at the same time, she looked up then gazed away and without any word immediately obeyed him, she slowly stood up and sat on sofa while sobbing in low voice continuously and wiping her face...

**Khwabon Mein tuuu Hain**

Abhijeet moved towards centre table, took the water glass and forward towards her but he forgets he passed the same glass from which he drinks the water, she looked at his hand then towards him with unknown smile and silently grabbed it which realized him that thing and before he would stop her, she gulped it little to calm down her and kept the glass on centre table looking down whispered "Thank you sir" where he just jerked his head...

**Tujh Mein Hi Zindagi Hain**

Abhijeet sighed and asked in straight soft tone "kya mila bata ke..? (after a pause) sirf dard aur aasun bas..!"

**Chaahat Hai, Preet Hai**

She replied without looking at him having a soothing smile on her face "ek ajeeb sa sukoon mila sir, dil ko rahat mili dil ki bat bata kar (after a pause) ab kabhi mujhe 'kash' ye word use nhi karna padega, ki kash mujhe ek bar aap ko batana dena chahiye tha..."

**Abhi Main Na Dekhoon Khwaab Woo**

Purvi said in calm tone while looking at him who was standing silently "par aap ko jarur dard hota hai sir (Abhijeet looked at her confusingly) har bar takleef hoti hai, jab jab aap us se apni dil ki bat batate batate reh jate hai..."

**Jin Mein Na Tu Mile**

Abhijeet moved his gaze with thought that isn't it true whenever he decides talk to Tarika for telling her his feelings but fails always and when he found her with even friend, he gets insecure, jealous and it turns into his pain that why he can't be able to utter words when he truly loves her...

**Le Khole Honth Maine**

Purvi looked at him who was in thoughts, stood up with "vo aap se bahot pyar karti hai sir (he jerked when she in soft tone) ek bar bhul jaiye ki aap ek senior Inspector Abhijeet hai bahot aasan ho jayega...bas Abhijeet ban ke us se bat kijiye, aap ko uski jarurat hai sir, use aap ki jarurat hai..."

Abhijeet asked raising his one eyebrow "kahi ye sari baten tum, jo bat tumne mujhse kahi use cover karne ke liye toh nhi keh rahi ho..."

Purvi replied with silent smile "shayad haan aur shayad nhi bhi (looking at him with) kya fark padta hai sir, iss se sach'hai toh nhi badlegi na, rahegi toh vahi na aap ke dil mai...waise bhi ek ladki hi ladki ke dil ki bat samjh sakti hai..."

**Ab Tak The Jo Sile**

Abhijeet looked at her with surprise and she smiled looking at him with "rahi meri bat toh dost kaha ne aap ne mujhe (he nodded unknowingly) ek dost ne taklif Di hai aur vahi aap ko us dard se nikalagi bhi isme mera hi swarth hai (in soft tone) vo aap ko mil jayegi toh aap meri di gai takleef se bahar nikal aayenge, sir maine ye jante hue aap se pyar kiya hai ki aap us se aur vo aap se bahot pyar karti hai sir (turning her back towards him) toh kya hua aap mere nhi ho sakte, meri kahani adhuri reh jayegi sir par aap apni kahani jarur poori kijiyega sir (looking at him) pyar ho toh izhaar kar dena chahiye sir nhi toh sari jindgi kash kehte hue reh jayenge aap..."

**Mujhko Na Jitna Mujh Pe**

Abhijet nodded with "kehna aasan hai Purvi karna utna hi mushkil hai...kabhi kabhi dil ki bat bol ne se dil toot bhi sakta hai..."

**Utna Iss Dil Ko Tujh Pe**

Purvi replied "sir na kahenge toh kon sa aabad rahega, bat meri aur aap ki nhi hai jo dil toot jayega, bat uski aur aap ki hai...sir vo chahe toh aap ko kabhi bhi bata sakti hai par kahi na kahi uss dil ka bhi yahi chahta hoga ki aap use pehle kahe, aap ko iss bat ka dar hai ki vo kya sochegi kahi aap use kho na de par use bhi toh vahi dar hai sir, aap ko khone ka dar hai, use lagta hai kahi vo aap ki duty ke beech na aa jaye, aur us vajah se kahi vo aap ki dosti bhi na kho de..."

**Hone Laga Aitbaar**

Abhijeet asked with smile "ye sari shikayte usne tumse ki hai kya..?"

**Tanha Lamhon Mein Apne**

Purvi replied noddingly "vo sari baten nhi batati mujhe sir phir shikayte toh bahot dur ki bat hai (chuckled with) shayad aap ka hi asar ho raha hai uspe bhi...vo bhi baten chupane lagi hai, Sir use sirf uski jagah chahiye aap ke dil mai... jo ki hai aur vo ye bat janti bhi hai, par kabhi kabhi jatana bhi jaruri hota hai sir... aap ka ek kadam uski taraf use kitni khushi deta hai ye aap nhi jante sir...(in pleasing tone) bahot khushnasseb hote hai vo sir jis se vo pyar karte hai vo bhi us se hi pyar kare, lakhon mai ek hote hai aise log aap dono unme se ek hai, use mat kho dena, please sir"

**Bunti Hoon Tere Sapne**

Abhijeet asked in curious tone "tumhe sab pata toh tha Purvi, phir bhi..."

**Tujhse Hua Mujhko Pyaar O..Oooo.**

Purvi replied with pinching smile pointing towards her heart "ispe kisi ka bas nhi chalta sir...(in naughty-teary tone) shukar maniye sir, maine Shreya ko pehle hi bata diya tha aap k bare mai (chuckled with) usne toh pehle din hi pooch liya tha aap dono k bare mai..."

_And she remembered how she teased her friend with_**_ "Kahi tum Abhijeet sir mai interested toh nhi ho__..."_**

**Poochungi Tujhko Kabhi Naa**

Abhijeet looked at her with frown and when he understood the meaning of her words, he laughed lightly which brought soothing smile on her face that finally he smiled wholeheartedly...

**Chaahun Main Ya Naa**

Abhijeet just nodded with smile and asked "ek bat kahu...?"

**Tere Khaabon Mein Ab Jeena**

Purvi just nodded at him with teary face who said in wet tone "Bhul jao, you will get the best"

**Chaahun Main Kyun Naa!**

Purvi replied with teary smile "mera Best toh mere samne hai sir..."

Abhijeet sighed with "Purvi..."

Where Purvi looking away cut him desperately with "sir aap ko der ho rahi hai, aap jaiye nhi toh main (she left the sentence incomplete looking at him helplessly wet tone) bas jaiye please..." she knew his any word will make her hurt and weak only, she don't want to hear those words of sympathy or forgetting him which he would say to satisfy her which will hurt her only...

**Tu Hi Yeh Mujhko Bata De**

Abhijeet smiled with moist eyes as "mujhe pata nhi tha tum samjh..." and he paused...

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

Purvi replied in soft tone "aap hi ne toh kaha tha sirf kisi ko pana hi pyar nhi hota, kisi ke pyar mai aap ne aap ko kho dena bhi pyar hota hai...uski khushiyon mai khush hona bhi pyar hota hai...phir aap ko kaise galat sabit karti..."

**Apne Tu Dil Ka Pata De**

He just nodded and turned, took few steps and again stopped with "Purvi pyar kiya hai toh uski izzat bhi karna kyunki use nibhana bahot mushkil hota hai, use pagalpan mai mat badal dena please (she was looking at his back and hearing his every words) kuch galat kadam mat uthana ki bad mai pachtane ka bhi moka na mile..."

**Chahun Main Ya Naa**

She smiled at him with "sir itni bhi kamjor nhi hoon (he smiled lightly where she continued with fun tone) aur naahi itni buri ki iska badla loongi kisi aur se..."

**Tu Hi Yeh Mujhko Bata De**

Abhijeet nodded his head disppointely with smile "vo choat kal Doctor ko dikha dena.." walked towards main door after saying in soft tone "aur apna khayal rakhna..." She smiled with moist eyes at him that in this situation too he can't help being concerned towards his junior...

**Chahun Main Ya Na**

After hearing his footsteps which were moving away from her, she looked at him when he reached at threshold and stopped, he thought to look back at her just because of concern and she was also hoping he will look back at her but he didn't turn _remembering his words which he used to tease his buddy..._

_**"Agar ye Inspector sahiba vapas jate jate moodti hai toh unhe umse pyar hai...nahi toh koi bat nahi..."**_

He smiled with shaking his head, it's rare that he believes in those filmy things but deep down somewhere he adore those filmy things, sometimes he use them to impress Tarika and this time he couldn't help what if she really believe in this way...

He can't give her false hopes, he took deep breath and moved ahead then left the home completely and she smiled knowing him...

**Apne Tu Dil Ka Pata De**

Somewhere she was also sure he won't turn and the tears slipped on her both cheeks, probably the first and last time he is in her home, from now may be he will come with his team only that too in emergency case, she couldn't stopped herself and walked fastly... almost ran towards main door, she stopped placing her right hand on wall while looking at him with distant who was seating in car, he applied the reverse gear and soon left leaving her with broken yet soothing heart...

**Chahun Main Ya Na**

Sometimes it don't have to be all perfect, it just happens smoothly and all go with the time like it was a passing cloud, he wasn't feeling burned on him now, thanks to her that she won't made him feel that way cause he left it with calm mind but can it be really possible for him to be normal after all this... ?

* * *

**A/N** : I know, I know guys how badly you wanted to read AbhiRika I'll update soon this time promise but till then drop your precious reviews here that you liked this AbhiVi or not :))


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thank you so much all of you for loving this story this much and thank you for reviewing, sorry can't say Thanks individually, well here's come your most awaited AbhiRika chapter, well don't except too much it just simply light hearted romantic... :))

* * *

Almost 20 minutes of journey in so many thoughts he reached at...

**Tarika's Home,**

After parking the car Abhijeet moved out and headed towards home in thoughts. He ring the bell with absent-minded and a minute later door opened by Tarika who was in maroon coloured half sleeves shirt and blue pencil jeans welcoming him with small smile "Hi..."

He didn't hear her but look at her smile which made him forgets his every worries, pain, tension.., her presence around him always soothing...he was just staring at her face, in her beautiful eyes with his moist eyes...

**Apni Aankhein Khaali Kar De**

When he didnt reply Tarika called him with "Abhijeet aandar nhi aana hai kya...?"

He came back in present then moved inside with smile after closing the door by Tarika who said "tum baitho, main tumhare liye..."

And before she would uttered another word and move from there, Abhijeet held her wrist gently which caused her heart skip a beat...

**Kaash Tu Meri Aankhein Bhar Deee...**

Its same, its same feeling when the first time he hold her hand in hospital, the way he turned her hand making her heartbeat fast, the way he draws those letters on her palm irresistibly, on that day first time she felt those dancing butterflies in her stomach...

Tarika looked at their hands then towards him who smoothly left her hand and slightly spread his both hands with soft whisper** "Can I get a hug...?"**

In these years first time he asked for something, His words, his first step towards her, towards their unnamed relation, his small gesture enough to made her so happy that light moist smile appeared on her face and unknowingly she just nodded in yes...

**Kaash Tu Meri Aankhein Bhar De**

He never...never ever gets close to her till date, he not even held her hand properly that too without her permission or say with right then hug is very far thing coz he rarely express his love in this way...

But today he did, first time he asked for something, he held her hand with right, he himself take step close to her, he wants her hug like a typical boyfriend will demand to his girlfriend but it was not his demand but a heartiest request, he wants to calm down himself to know she is always there for him no matter what, to feel that he ONLY belongs to her...

Though for her...he don't want to ask coz it's his right over her given by her without any word but this is what she couldn't help loving about him, the way he respects and love her...

Though his this act made her thought that something is wrong with him, something is bothering him coz she clearly could see in his ever expressive eyes but she could also see that his undying love for her, loyalty in his ever soft eyes...

Tarika took a step close to him looking at him who was still standing in same position with his loving, heart-touching emotional smile, he restlessly whispered looking in her eyes "**please**..." which always makes her weak...

**Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Payenge**

At every step close to him making her heart beat faster than usual, she moved up her hands, took a step close to him, their faces just an inch away, first time they observe each other from this much closeness, they looked in each others eyes for a moment and later she smoothly wrapped her both hands around his neck where her right side's smooth bare arm sticking to his cold left cheek...

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam, Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

He placed his both hands on her hips and his eyes automatically gets closed feeling an Amazing comfort in her soft hug where she again felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch, their first hug yet so passionate, first time they felt each other from so close, their bodies sticking to each other so closely that there is no space for air too...

He felt her warmth in that hug, his cheek's touch on her arm, his hands which were on her hips slowly dragged to back, to hug her tightly making close her eyes in pleasure, she started taking heavy breaths while feeling restless-pleasure in his arms, she couldn't control over her overwhelming emotions so just pulled him close where he opened his eyes in light smile at her soft yet strong grip...

_"Aap ka ek kadam uski taraf kitni khushi deta hai ye aap nhi jante sir..."_

He hugged her tightly feeling her soft grip around him which made his lips touch on her bare shoulder...

**Hooo... Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Payenge**

His both arms wrapped around her back tightly and a pearl dropped from his left eye when he closed his eyes to feel her hug and later he swiftly wiped that tear with thumb without letting her know...

But she felt that precious pearl on her shoulder before he would completely wipe and this made her open eyes in shock and hurt thinking that what made him this much hurt or what happened with him that tears appeared in his eyes, coz he is one who can't cry easily, can't get emotional easily must be something very serious, she just HATE tears in his eyes then whatever will be the reason...

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam, Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

Tarika turned her head at his side and with hesitant slowly moved her right hand in his silky dark hairs to console him unknowingly where her other hand was placed on his back, when he felt it, like a kid he leaned in that soft touch in his hairs, she smiled at this through glistening eyes and softly caressed his hairs to sooth him who feeling her soft caring shell around him leaned more and squeezed her in his arms...

Tarika in caring tone asked with hesitation "Abhij...Abhijeet are you ok ?"

**Do Yeh Saugaat Tum, Toh Zamaane Ki Hum**

Abhijeet just replied with "hmmm" while placing his cheek on shoulder like a kid who wants to pampered by her...

Tarika called him in soft tone to know what happened "Abhijeet...?"

But seems he was not in the mood of talking so he hugged her more tightly moving more close to her like he don't want to go away from her, he just wanted be with her, in her loving-warming hug, like he want to merge into her leaving no proof of his existent...

**Do Yeh Saugaat Tum, Toh Zamaane Ki Hum**

After few minutes he asked whispering against her left shoulder** "can I stay here tonight (after small hesitate pause) With You"**

Ahh ! How beautifully he utters words when he is with her, his words have that power and intensity that whatever he will ask she will give him without any word...

**Har Khushi Se Mukar Jayenge**

"**With You**"...just two words from him filling with so much love and when his lips unknowingly brushed against her shoulder that first time she felt his lips touch that to on her shoulder, so close, so passionate, so touching towards him she felt...

Tarika smiled at his demands which again came out as a request, she said in loving soft tone while rubbing his back "you don't need to take permission from me (she broke the hug and said while placing her right hand on his cheek) **just ask me for anything (looking in his eyes whispered) I'll give you everything"**

**Hum Mar Jayenge.. Ho...**

His eyes welled up and smiled with glistening eyes at this and hugged her again then after few minutes said in moist tone "you know Tarika (remembering Purvi's broken state) kisi ka dil todne se bura aur mushkil kam koi nhi hai, na chahte hue bhi kisi ka dil dukhana..." and he just stopped closing his eyes tightly...

**Hum Mar Jayenge**

Tarika who was silently creasing his hairs didnt get about what he was talking, so asked him in soft tone "Abhijeet kya hua hai..?"

Abhijeet realised what he said, he broke the hug slowly and turning his back towards her asked silently while wiping wetness from his face "Tarika jab tumhe koi kahe ki vo tumse bahot pyar karta ye jante hue bhi ki tum kisi aur se pyar karti ho, kya karogi tum..?"

Tarika with thought answered him politely "main use samjhane ki koshish karungi.."

Abhijeet turning at her with "aur phir bhi agar vo na samjhe toh"

Tarika smiled lightly and replied "isiliye toh keh rahi hoon koshish karungi (stepping towards him) kyunki use ye khud samjhna hoga vo chahe kuch bhi kar le main use kabhi pyar nhi kar paungi agar (in meaningful tone) main kisi aur se pyar se karti hoon"

Abhijeet asked restlessly looking at her "Tarika ye jante hue bhi vo kisi aur se pyar karta koi us se pyar kaise kar sakta hai ?"

Tarika replied in soft tone "Abhijeet pyar karna aasan hai par ye jante hue bhi ki vo kisi aur se pyar karta hai bahot mushkil hai (looking in his eyes) kyunki pyar ho jata hai, kiya nhi jata"

Abhijeet asked to get answer "toh phir tum kya karogi aisi situation mai..?"

Tarika answered him with "main kuch kar nhi paungi Abhijeet, main use pyar karne se nhi rok sakti"

Abhijeet went silent, he didn't get what to say coz the same lines Purvi said to him...

_"Aap mujhe pyar karne se nhi rok sakte..."_

Where Tarika smiled at his quiet gesture and got he didn't want to talk about this now, she asked with concern while changing the topic "tumne Khana khaya...?"

Abhijeet looking away replied carelessly with absent-mind "mujhe bhook nhi hai..."

Tarika just nodded her head in disappointment and replied "par mujhe hai..." she knew only this thing will make him to do dinner, the trick given by Daya to her...

Abhijeet just utters tiredly "tum nhi manogi kya...?"

She just nodded in no with smile at him with low tone "Daya ka idea hamesha work karta hai, nahi ?"

He just looked at her with frown then nodded his disppointely at his buddy while grumbling looking down "tumhe bhi pat'ti padha di hai usne..."

She smiled lightly and was about to move from there but Abhijeet again held her left hand with "tumhe kuch poochna nhi hai..?"

**Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Paayenge**

She replied silently "nhi..."

Abhijeet asked griping on her hand in scare "kyun...?"

Tarika replied with small smile "tumhe batana hota toh ab tak bata dete tum bina pooche hi..."

Abhijeet tried unwillingly "Tarika vo..."

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam, Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

But Tarika stopped him Instantly while placing her fingers on his lips "Sshhhh, mujhe kuch nhi sun'na hai (she whispered in loving tone looking in his eyes having an unknown smile) main janti hoon tumhe (moving her hand slowly towards his cheek from his lips) agar tum koi bat mujhe nhi bata rahe ho toh iska matlab hai tum mujhe hurt nhi karna chahte, ya phir vo bat itni important nhi hai ki mera jan'na jaruri hai (he just tightens his grip on her right hand with light smile at her understanding) I know jab tumhe sahi lagega tum khud hi bata doge"

He smoothly left her hand and she left from there to arrange dinner while saying him "tum fresh ho jao, main Khana lagati hoon..."

They did dinner in complete silence. He didn't speak a word neither she forced him. He was looking lost while doing dinner.

After cleaning the table and other work when she came out from the kitchen, found Abhijeet was seating on sofa with restless mind while resting his both elbows on his knees, her words still echoing, he felt he is thinking so much but he can't help, a girl, his junior said that too confidently...

_"I love you sir"_

She knew something is there that he wanted to tell or not too...

Tarika walked and stood beside him with a call "Abhijeet..."

**Tere Kaandhe Se Hi Lag Ke**

But he didn't bugged so she sat beside him on couch and softly placed hand on his shoulder who realizing her presence looked at her...

Tarika in worried tone asked him "phir se kisi case ki bat dil se laga li hai kya..?"

Abhijeet smiled and just nodded in no, for a while his smile relaxed her who told him holding his hand "toh phir chalo (he felt her shivering hand so he tightens his grip holding her palm telling without any word that its her right on him)

**Yaara Beete Umar Saari**

Tarika released her held breath at this and standing said in firm-caring tone while gripping his hand tightly "itna mat socho (where he also stood up) pehle hi kafi thake hue lag rahe ho" and she stepped with slowly dragging him towards her room who followed her silently and soon they entered in...

**Tarika's Room...**

She left his hand, moving towards bedside table, grabbing jug she told him while signalling towards bed "tum so Jao (moving out) main pani leke aati hoon..."

Abhijeet just nodded and she left, he moved ahead kept his gun and batch on bedside table, removed his coat and belt and just threw on bed carelessly, he opened first two buttons of his shirt and his selves buttons too, tuck out his shirt, his antics stills seeming disturbed, suffocated and exhausted...

He removed his shoes and sat on bed fairing his both hands in his hairs then stretched his legs and smoothly rested his back on bed inhaling deep breath and lied down completely while putting his right arm on his eyes, his legs crossed on each other...

**Socho Kaisi Hogi Kismat**

After few minutes Tarika came with water-jug and just stood near the door, she couldn't help smiling at his sleeping form, she moved and kept jug on left side table cause right one was already occupied by his gun and batch, she thought he was sleeping but he wasn't, he didn't feel her presence cause his mind was already messed a lot to acknowledge other things...

**Hua Yun Toh Phir Humaari**

Tarika took her night clothes from cupboard and came in a room after changing in light pink coloured top and night soft pants, she went towards bed, picked up his coat, belt and placed on right bedside table and she walked towards her side...

She just sat beside him on bed resting her back comfortably while crossing her legs on each other carefully, making sure it won't disturb his sleep but...

This time he felt her presence in a room, on a bed, he removed his hand from his eyes and looked up at her who was already looking at him, he felt overwhelmed seeing utmost love, care and trust in her eyes for him, he didn't thought for a moment and like in a trance of his emotions...

**Saare Aansoon Toh Ho Tere**

Abhijeet dragged himself towards her and wrapped his both arms around her waist while hiding his face in her lap who's heart again skipped a beat at this unexpected act, those dancing butterflies difficult to control, she was still taking heavy breaths to calm down herself...

**Aur Aankhein Ho Humaari**

This was really surprising-shocking at the same time pleasing feeling. His right cheek touching her stomach, his arm covering his eyes, his hands locked around her waist gently, his warm breaths, his head and hairs brushing her skin restlessly...

Her hand automatically went towards his head but Before she would put her hand on his head, he realised what he did unknowingly and quickly moved back with embarrassingly while hiding his eyes "I'm...I'm sor... sorry Tarika..."

**Tere Dard Humein Jo Mile Pyaar Mein**

She acquired some courage and caught his shirt's collar with right hand where left hand placed on sideline of his neck, he looked at her hands then at her but she was looking away with hurt...

She wanted to tell her that how much she loves him but she changed her words looking at him who was looking down in embarrassment "aise hi raho na (he looked up at her with glistening eyes who left his collar and placed hand on his cheek) kabhi kabhi toh apna hak jatate ho..."

Abhijeet said in low tone with painful smile while moving her hand down from his left cheek "vo bhi us rishtey mai jiska nam tak nhi..."

**Tere Dard Humein Jo Mile Pyaar Mein**

Tarika looked at him with hurt then disppointely uttered looking away "ye kya bakwas hai Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet said while placing his cheek on pillow, like a kid he was lying on his stomach, looking opposite side "bakwas hi sahi par sach toh hai na..."

Tarika in slightest angry tone replied "jaruri nhi har rishtey ka nam ho..."

Abhijeet smiled sensing her anger in her words then asked to know while closing his eyes with "kyun...?"

Tarika replied softly with smile "kyunki maine kahi padha hai, jin rishton ke nam nhi hote vo sab se khubsurat rishtey hote hai...un rishton mai har bat kehne ki jarurat nhi padti...bas aankhe hi dil ki juban hoti hai bayan karne k liye..."

Abhijeet smiled at this but didn't uttered a word, he kept quiet and his silence making her restless so she just uttered his name helplessly "Abhijeet..."

But he didn't turn his face towards her and asked again with closed eyes "kyun kehne ki jarurat nhi padti..? words not meant to you...?"

Tarika replied in straight tone "Nahi, when it comes to you (after a moment softly said in trance looking at front side wall) Kuch rishtey sab se badkar hote hai Abhijeet, kuch rishton ke nam nhi hote sirf ehsaas hote hai, kuch rishton ki koi had nhi hoti, vo dil ke rishtey ho, ja'jbaz hote hai bas..."

Abhijeet asked quietly "tumhe pata hai main tumhare bare mai kya sochta hoon.." just to know what she will answer...

**Hum Khushi Se Yun Bhar Jayenge**

Tarika replied in fun tone with smile looking at his back "pata hai, tum hamesha mere bare mai hi sochte rehte ho.."

He just uttered her name annoyingly "Tarikaaaa..."

Tarika after a pause replied in silent-soft tone looking at unseen point "Pata toh hum sab ko, sab kuch hota hai Abhijeet, feelings samjh jate hai bina bole hi sab, tumhe bhi pata hai mujhe bhi pata hai, nhi toh iss waqt, tum yaha nhi rukte aur nahi main tumhe rukne deti, lekin..."

**Hum Mar Jayenge Ho O...**

And she just stopped herself from saying which made him opened his eyes and this time he turned his face towards her with still lying "lekin kya Tarika...?"

She looked at him with moist smile "kuch nhi...so jao, thak gaye hoge..."

_He remembered Purvi's words..._

_"Uspe bhi aap ka asar hone laga hai, vo bhi dil ki dil mai rakhna sikh gai hai..."_

And with this Tarika was about to get up from there in hurt Abhijeet hold her wrist gently, she looked at his hand and then in his eyes which was saying not to go, he was just blank face still full of emotions...

_"Kabhi kabhi jatana bhi jaruri hota hai sir.."_

He slowly again dragged himself towards her and smoothly kept his head on her lap silently while wrapping his arms around her waist like before and just closed his eyes feeling her warm-caring shell around him, like a kid love to hide himself in mothers' lap when he gets scared about something...

**Hum Mar Jayenge**

And his this gesture was more than saying those "Three Words" for her...

A tear trickled on her right cheek in pleasure which swiftly wiped by her when he uttered in pain "I am sorry Tarika..."

**Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Payenge**

Tarika asked him in confusion looking down "kis bat ke liye..."

Abhijeet replied in guilt "meri us har bat ke liye jo tumhe hurt karti hai...jo bhi tum mujhse expect karti ho vo na dene k liye"

Tarika replied softly with smile "aisa kuch nhi hai Abhijeet..."

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam, Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

Abhijeet said in trembling voice "tum kyun mujhse itna..." his voice choked and stopped him from continuing...

Tarika smiled when Abhijeet just hold her right hand and kept on his head and again wrapped his arms around her who smiled with shimmering eyes, her fingers smoothly creased his hairy scalp with "so jao Abhijeet..." coz she knew it's not right to talk when his mind is so restless...

She switched off lamps seating in same position and start weaving his hairs without any word having so much love in her eyes for him where feeling darkness he gripped around her tightly then too much silence around him drifted him in deep peaceful sleep and few minutes later she also slept in same position...

Morning arises, she was sleeping peacefully and comfortably on bed, wrapped in a blanket where from half hour he was seating on a stool which was near her dressing table, he don't want to disturb her sleep so was waiting for her to wake up...

**Chaahe Dukh Ho, Chaahe Sukh Ho**

After few minutes, Tarika stirred in sleep and opened her eyes and found herself on bed lying in blanket with whisper "per main toh..." and her eyes roaming around rested on him who was wishing "Good morning" look with his smile and she got that..

_**Flashback...**_

_At 2:45 am, both were sleeping, he was lying comfortably resting his head on her lap who was sleeping in uncomfortable position resting her head on bed's headrest but her right hand still on his head and left one beside her thigh..._

_When in sleep he was turning his side in her lap gets disturbed and opened his eyes while rubbing his eyes to clear vision..._

**Dil Ne Tujhko Hi Pukaara**

_It was dark in room so he in sleep moved his hand towards lamp and switched on and soft blue light spread on their faces, he gets shocked looking at her she was still lying in same position awkwardly, he sat up quickly on his knees on bed with pain and love at the same time..._

_Isn't this girl is Crazy, he just nodded his head in no with smile looking at her..._

**Tune Humko Hai Banaaya**

_He smacked his head in mind at his carelessness, for making her sleep like this, he was staring at her calm face, her closed eyes and her curls, Ah ! How much he loves those curls, in midnight too he couldn't help from adoring her, she's just beautiful at any time, in any situation, he brought himself from her trance..._

_Carefully he got down from the bed, walked towards her side and bending down he swiftly with care lifted her in his arms and like time just paused for him..._

**Tune Humko Hai Sanwaara**

_Ohh God ! First time he picked up her like this which brought beautiful smile on his face, her hands dangles for a while but he smoothly made her lie on bed while placing his both hands on either side of her, he was so close to her, just merely five cm away from her face, he was staring at her blankly from close, in a trance he moved his face toward her face, his warm breath was falling on her cold forehead and before his lips would touch on her forehead he stopped right there and moved back shaking his head with smile but he didn't have that his closeness make her woke up but she didn't show..._

_He stood up straight, covered her with blanket and after drinking water lied down beside her on bed with comfortable space between them and looking at her with when he again drifted in sleep he don't have idea..._

Tarika while seating on bed asked him rubbing her eyes "Tum gaye nhi...?"

Abhijeet asked with tease "mere Jane ki badi jaldi hai aap ko..."

Tarika sighed disppointely at him with "mera vo matlab nhi tha..."

Abhijeet answered her in silent tone "kuch pooch na tha..."

**Jahaan Ko Toh Rab Ka Hai,**

Tarika thought that he must be asking for file so asked while removing blanket and getting up "toh uthana chahiye tha na...?"

Abhijeet just answered with smile "man nhi kiya...(in low tone looking down) waise bhi tum kal raat thik se so nhi pai...(complained looking at her with) Tumhe mujhe uthana chahiye tha"

Tarika nodded her head with disappoint-teasing smile "Achha..!" Then answered with smirk looking at him while crossing her arms on her chest "hmm par mujhe achha lag raha tha isiliye nhi uthaya..."

**Humein Tera Hai Sahaara**

He looked in her teasing eyes as her sentence's realization brought sweet smile on his face which made him look down in shyness remembering how he behaved with her yesterday night...

**Bas Tera Saath Ho, Chaahe Jo Baat Ho**

His holding her hand, asking for hug, that long yet loving hug, permission for staying with her, lying on her bed, resting his head on her lap, saying sorry to her which he unknowingly said how much he loves her...

She was just looking at him with "Awwwww" look adoring him having smile on her face while biting her lip, he was only in his haphazard creamy shirt which was tucked out, seating on stool resting his arms on his thighs, shoes on in that complimentary, his blushing smile, his eyes down and those hair strands on his forehead, messy look giving him most adorable look...

He looked up and found staring at him without blinking, he smiled and called her "Tarika..."

She jerked and answered him with just "hunh...haan..."

Abhijeet stood up with "kal tumne bat adhuri chod di thi...vo Jan'ni hai mujhe..."

"Pata toh hum sab ko, sab kuch hota hai Abhijeet, feelings samjh jate hai bina bole hi sab..."

Tarika turned unintentionally with "bat adhuri nhi poori ho gai thi Abhijeet..."

**Bas Tera Saath Ho, Chaahe Jo Baat Ho**

Abhijeet stepped towards her with "kuch toh kehna chahti thi tum..."

Tarika replied folding the blanket "kuch nhi Abhijeet bas choti si bat thi, chodo na tum khamkha pareshaan ho rahe ho..."

Abhijeet said in soft tone looking at her back "kabhi kabhi choti choti baten bhi bahot bada ehsaas karwati hai Tarika..."

"tumhe bhi pata hai mujhe bhi pata hai.."

Tarika denied with moving towards drawer "Abhijeet tumhe der ho rahi hai...ruko mai file deti hoon..."

Abhijeet requested softly "Tarika batao na please..."

Tarika ignoring said with smile while forwarding file "breakfast kar ke Jana..."

Abhijeet gave irritated look and holding the file from her hands who turned her back at him, he kept the file on bed and said in stubborn tone turning her towards him while holding her right arm "tum janti ho ek hi sawal bar bar poochna mujhe pasand nhi hai..."

"nhi toh iss waqt, tum yaha nhi rukte aur nahi main tumhe rukne deti, lekin..."

Tarika knowing his stubborn nature looked at him with shimmering eyes which pinched his heart, she uttered in wet tone completing that sentence_** "kabhi kabhi keh dena chahiye Abhijeet (her eyes were full of tears) kyunki jab tak vo Insaan khud na bata de na dil ko chain nahi milta..."**_

**Tere Kehne Se...**

He just left her arm slowly, she again turned her back towards him as the tears was about to fall from her eyes and she wiped it, the silence prevailed in a room, he was looking down isn't he was right sometimes simple words also makes you understand big things in simple way she realized him a difficult thing...

After comfortable silence a trembling voice rose as...

**Kar Jayengeee...**

Abhijeet said in soft tone "Tarika meri Jindgi bas bandook se nikli goli jab tak lag nhi jati utni hi choti hai, pata nhi kab kaha, kaise lag jaye aur khatam ho jaye,(she turn at him with teary-shocking eyes hearing his words) bahot choti hai meri duniya jo cid se shuru aur team pe khatam, jisme vo ek pagal hai mera dost jo sab kuch hai mere liye (she smiled at this) tum se bhi pehle aane wala shaks, (looking at her) main janta hoon tumhe pata hai ye sab baten par ab batana bhi jaruri hai aur tumhara jan'na bhi (he smiled with) jab bhi main tumhe dekhta hoon ye dil dhadkne lagta hai, mujhe agta hai ki main zinda hoon, vo ek pal mujhe ehsaas dilata hai ki tum mere liye kya ho... bas itni si hi jindgi de sakta hoon main tumhe, agar ek din main tumhe na dekhu toh adhura sa lagta hai, (Looking in her teary eyes with his own moist eyes) waqt nhi mere pas tumhe dene k liye par pyar jarur hai...(in loving tone) tumhari har khwaish pori nhi kar sakta par tumhe khush rakhne ki pori koshish jarur kar sakta hoon (she was already started crying silently hearing him) shayad ek bandhan mai abhi nhi bandh sakta par is rishtey ka vishwas jarur dila sakta hoon... ehsaas jarur kara sakta hoon...(he sighed with) bahot se aise reasons hai tumhare pas mujhe na kehne ke liye (looking up at her) par ek aisa reason bhi hai jo tumhe baki sab bhula deta hai (her eyes shined when she heard him) shayad ye vajah kafi hai tumhare han ke liye ki agar tum mujhe nhi mili na toh jeete ji mar jaunga main, mujhe pyar kane wale bahot mil jayenge par main khush nhi reh paunga.._**.kyunki agar tum nahi toh phir aur koi nahi ayega meri Jindgi mai..."**_

**Hum Mar Jayenge Ho O..**

He didn't give her false promises coz he knew he can't fulfil that. He can offer her only his today, now time not future and she was all ready to accept him as he is and his all relations.

He smiled seeing her wet face then uttered in wet voice looking away with his moist eyes "ab jaldi se kuch bol do nhi toh main sach mai mar jaun..."

**Hum Mar Jayenge**

Before he would complete his sentence she stepped towards him quickly and flung her arms around his neck tightly while gripping on his hairs and back and just cried hard. She was just crying and crying. His left shoulder slowly getting wet with her tears. The happiness flows from his eyes too which Instantly swiped by him. He was softly patting her head with his right hand to comfort her having smile on his face where left hand wrapping around her waist firmly...

**Ha...Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Payenge**

Tarika hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck cryingly with thought "Thanks God, Kisi ne sahi kaha hai, jo bhi hota hai achhe k liye hota hai (turning her wet face towards him) Abhijeet tumhare sath jo bhi kal hua vo achha hi hua Abhijeet, kyunki aaj uski vajah se tum mujhe mil gaye.."

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam, Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

Where Abhijeet also tightening his arm around her back with thought "Thanks Purvi, tum sach mai ek achhi dost ho, ek well-wisher... tum nhi kehti toh shayad aur der kar deta main (hugging her tightly) aur Thank you sir, aap file lane k liye nhi bolte toh shayad aaj ye sab kuch nhi hota aur nahi Tarika bhi mere sath hoti"

If Acp sir wouldn't have said that came back with file then may be he wouldn't have come at Tarika's home after Purvi's proposal. May be destiny have already decided to unite them together today that's why those things happened..!

He wasn't forced to say, it just he get the reason for telling her, his feelings and this time without any fear, fumble without thinking what she will say...

Finally ! Finally he succeed to convey his feelings which he was storing in his heart from so long and she was waiting from long.., he purposed still without uttering those three words cause their relation is beyond those words which only they can understand and feel...

After few minutes she calmed down but still holding him in hug tightly while clutching his shirt. He smoothly broke the hug looking at her eyes while placing his one hand on her cheek after wiping those tears said "itna bura laga ki roti hi ja rahi ho..." and she again started crying at this while hitting on his chest who laughed a little...

**Mere Yaara Tere Gham Agar Payenge**

Where Abhijeet stopped her crying holding her both hands in his both hands "achha sorry, sorry... Majak kar raha tha (gabbing her face with both hands he asked in soft tone) hey tum khush ho na..? (She nodded in yes) I just want to see you happy, nothing else"

**Humein Teri Hai Kasam Hum Sanwar Jayenge**

And his phone's reminder buzzed which get their attention telling him that he's getting late, he just smiled looking down and she understood that he have to leave, he patted her cheek softly and without any word moved towards bedside table picked up his coat and put on his arm, kept his gun on its place, and batch & mobile in pocket...

He stepped towards her room's door when she hold his fingers with her hand and said in loving-pleasing tone whispered_** "I love you.."**_

She said these words teasingly just to get same reply from him coz he told so many things but didn't uttered this...

He just smiled shaking his head. She left his hand who didn't turned but she knew he was smiling. Don't know why he still feels shy, nervous to uttered those words in front of her, he took a step ahead but again nodding at himself turned taking deep breath and standing in front of her whispered while placing soft kiss on her forehead_** "I love you too"**_

She smiled victoriously at him who said "aakhir bulwa hi liya na tumne.."

Tarika replied with bright smile "bilkul.." (in naughty tone) "waise tum ye kal raat ko bhi kar sakte the..."

He quickly got that she was talking about his kiss which he didn't kissed actually...

Abhijeet surprised with this knowing "tum jag rahi thi..."

She just winked at him while nodding in yes who gets embarrassed then answered in loving tone with smile _**"tab hak nhi tha (placing quick kiss on her cheek, smirked) ab hai..."**_ and immediately left grabbing the file which was on bed leaving shocked-pleased Tarika who again realized that she's having misunderstanding that she can win with him in teasing...

**In bureau...**

Abhijeet entered in bureau having light smile on his face with the file which said by Acp sir.

Seeing him like this who can tell this looking at him that yesterday night his junior said that she loves him. And he proposed the girl whom he loves.

As soon as he entered Purvi who was working on his desk glanced at him who tried to avoid the eye contact with her after gritting his junior with his smile left towards Acp sir's cabin ofcourse glancing at his buddy's desk who haven't came yet.

An injured smile approached on Purvi's lips at this and nodding her head she again concentrate on her work looking at computer screen. Its natural, she knew definitely he needs some time to behave normal with her again. But she was really hoping that yesterday's conversation made him realize his love for Tarika and she was really expecting that he told her his feelings.

His friend came when he came out from Acp sir's cabin. He wanted to tell his buddy about Tarika but then thought to give him surprise. The whole day was a little relaxing than other days, means no case just their pending work.

**At afternoon...**

In cid corridor, Abhijeet was movng out when Purvi coming from Cid's canteen. He looked at her and she at him but he kept his face normal. Ofcourse every day he will be in front of her. So it's better to be normal than avoiding. It's not her fault neither his.

He was about to pass from her who stopped him with call "Sir.."

Abhijeet stopped with looking at her "hmm.." thinking may be she wants to talk about case but she just forward her hand with "aap ki amanat (she opened her palm where the same ring present on her hand in box that he told her to buy coz later he forgot to took from her who continued with) kal dena bhool gai thi..."

He took from her hand without even touching her hand, she smiled at this and walked towards bureau when he turning at her called "Purvi..."

She stopped without turning at him who told her in soft tone "Thanks..." It was not for ring but the way she made him understand that about his love for Tarika coz unintentionally but it happened just because of her...

She understood it noddingly gulping the lump in her throat said in wet tone "_**Anything for you sir..."**_

And she walked ahead with smile putting her right hand in her pocket and he stood there until she entered in bureau then he also left with hurtful sigh...

In evening when he take break from work, he thought to call Tarika but so many times he called but she didn't pick, he messaged but didn't get reply, he thought she must be busy, then wanted to went towards lab just to see that she's there or not but he didn't get time...

At night when whole team came out from bureau to leave and the forensic doctors too...

He gets relaxed seeing Tarika and ignoring all stepped towards her with "kaha thi tum ? Kab se tumhe phone laga raha hoon... ek phone nhi kar sakti thi tum..."

And before she would reply him with "vo mobile ki battery..."

Dr. Salunkhe interrupted with "Oh, Hello, pehle toh tum us se aise bat nhi kar sakte, dusri bat vo busy thi"

He realised that whole team is present around him, he gets embarrassed a little at his sweet gestures towards her which comes rarely in front of all but all aware about that coz so many times they have witnessed this...

Abhijeet rolled his eyes at Dr. Salunkhe who continues with tease "aur Aap ko kyun batayegi vo kaha thi..? (Acp sir and Daya sir looked at each other disppointely) main hoon na uski fikar karne ke liye..."

Tarika just standing quietly there looking down with smile after glancing at him, he unintentionally looked at Purvi who was looking happy thinking that may be he told Tarika about his love for her where...

Abhijeet answered in firm-confident tone "Pyar karta hoon us se fikar toh hogi na (Dr. Salunkhe's eyes widened and unintentionally yet instantly kept his hand on his heart, where whole team looking at him with shocking eyes) ek hi girlfriend hai meri (in teasing tone) aap ki tarah nhi roz nai leke ghoomu..."

At this Acp sir moved towards Dr. Salunkhe while saying to Daya who was in complete shock "main jata hoon uske pas kahi sach mai heart fail na ho jaye uska..." at this Freddy, Pankaj and Purvi giggled...

Abhijeet looked at Dr. Salunkhe and told him in teasing-smirk tone signalling towards Tarika "Dinner pe leke ja raha hoon use abhi..."

Acp sir hold his arm with "abbey kuch bolega bhi (Dr. Salunkhe was quiet from the time Abhijeet opened his mouth who said carelessly) waise permission ki jarurat nhi hai mujhe par vo nhi manegi (Tarika looked at him with open mouth who continued) aap ki sehat ke liye achha hoga agar aap use permission de de (moving towards near his ear said in low tone with raising his one eyebrow) nhi toh aap mujhe achhi tarah se jante hai..."

Saying this after getting assuring look from Acp sir Abhijeet left towards his car with pleasing smile looking at Tarika who was looking at him with real surprise and giving wink to his buddy...

Now Dr. Salunkhe opened his mouth when he came back from his biggest shock in his life with "Nahi toh kya karoge vo toh batake jao..."

Abhijeet replied in enough loud tone with laugh "Nahi toh bhaga ke bhi le ja sakta hoon use aur aap kabhi pakad nhi payenge..."

At this Freddy & Pankaj hugged in happiness, where unknowingly tears welled up in Purvi eyes and Daya after coming out from the shock said to Acp sir excitedly "sir ma... main bhi ja raha hoon..." and he just ran behind his buddy who was opening his car's door knowing his buddy definitely will come to know how this happened...

Acp sir in sarcastic tone "le, leta jaa, aur pooch us se (Dr. Salunkhe glared at him) sab ke samne bolne ke gaya na, ho gaya na tera mooh band..."

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Tarika who just looked away in nervousness where Acp sir said to his buddy "abbey use kya aankhe dikha raha hai ab..."

Acp sir said in soft tone "tum jao Tarika...ise main samjha doonga..."

Tarika looked at Dr. Salunkhe who took a little time looking away and later just nodded his head in yes unwillingly at her which brought big smile on her face, at this Freddy softly patted her head and she left towards Abhijeet's car...

He told this in front of whole team. Now no one will comment on them that why this or why that ?

Dr. Salunkhe angrily uttered "kya mujhe samjha doge, apne bete ko nhi samjha sakte tum..."

Acp sir answered looking away "vo pehle se hi samjhdar hai.."

Dr. Salunkhein sternly "matlab kya hai tumhara, main samjhdar nhi hoon...abhi dekha na kaise dhamki deke gaya mujhe..."

Acp sir defending his son "sirf batake gaya tujhe varna tu nhi manta isiliye vo aise bol ke gaya.."

Dr. Salunkhe unbelievable tone "tumhe shock nhi lagta uski aise harkate dekh kar..."

Acp sir replied taking deep breath "mujhe aadat ho gai hai ab (shrugged with) aur mujhe pata tha ek na ek ye hone wala hai, vo aisa hi kuch karega dekh ho gaya na (in naughty tone while laughing) waise bhi aise harkate vo tujhe pareshaan karne k liye karta hai...(pointing finger at him) kyunki tu use pareshaan karta hai isiliye..."

Dr. Salunkhe furiously "main pareshaan karta hoon use...? Tum dono na..."

Freddy said to Salunkhe interrupting him "sir kab tak aap Abhijeet sir ke peeche pade rahenge..."

Pankaj innocently "haan sir Jane dijiye na unhe..."

Where Purvi also said in soft tone looking at Abhijeet who was still in car with his buddy where Tarika was seating on backseat "sir aap use beti mante hai toh ek baap ki tarah uski khushiya bhi dekhiye aur uski khushiyon mai khushi manaiye (signalling towards Tarika) dekhiye use vo kitni khush lag rahi hai Abhijeet sir ke sath (looking at Dr. Salunkhe who was looking at his daughter) aap ko uski khushi nhi dikh rahi agar aaj aap use rok dete toh kal uski khushi ka toh nhi par dukh ka karan jarur bante aap (the pain reflecting in her words) bhale hi aap uske liye Abhijeet sir se koi achha dekhe, us se aap khush honge par vo nahi...(Salunkhe looked down in guilt) use Abhijeet sir se jyada koi aur pyar nhi kar sakta sir, nahi uska khayal rakh sakta hai jaisa vo rakhte hai..."

Acp sir said with smile to Salunkhe "le vo bachi bhi samjh gai pata nhi tu kab samjhega.."

Dr. Salunkhe replied in wet tone with "main samjhta hoon samjhe... (in angry-loving-teary tone) _**agar usne Tarika ko kabhi bhi dukh diya na toh main use chodoonga nhi samjhe..**_." a fatherly concerned for his daughter brought smile on all faces where...

Acp sir laughed lightly taking his buddy in side hug "thik hai mere baap mat chod na use, ab chale vo toh khana khane ja rahe hai hum bhi chale (looking at his team) aaj sab ko khana meri taraf se chalo..."

All smiled broadly and left towards Acp sir's car where Purvi silently glanced at Abhijeet with smile having full of love who was busy in talking with his buddy, after hearing his Pankaj's call she just left noddingly at herself celebrating their togetherness...

**In Abhijeet's car...**

Daya in teasing tone "Kya boss, dinner vo bhi mere bagair...(in complaining tone looking at the two) aur us se bhi jyada jaruri, tum dono ne itni badi bat mujh se chupai (looking at backseat said in disppointely) Tarika mujhe tum se ye um'mid nhi thi..."

She just smiled lightly then said teasingly "thank God atleast tumhe pata toh hai bhi hoon tum dono ke sath...nhi tum dono ko toh ek dusre ke alawa koi aur dikhta hi nhi.."

Abhijeet started the car noddingly replied "abbey us se kya pooch raha hai, main bata'ta hoon na, tu toh aise bol raha hai jaise maine tumhe seedhe shadi mai hi bula liya ho" turning the staring wheel they moved out from cid parking area when Acp sir's car left...

Daya sternly "ek hi bat hai..." (then in teasing tone) waise kya bat hai boss Abhi se uski side le rahe ho haan, I'm impressed"

Abhijeet ignoring his buddy's tease answered "yaar tumhe surprise dena tha isiliye nhi bataya maine... waise bhi ye dinner ka plan Tere liye hi tha toh tumhare Bagair kaise jata.."

Daya in stubborn tone "phir bhi tumhe mujhe batana chahiye tha (mischievously looking at Tarika)_** waise kab propose kiya meri bhabhi ko.**_.."

Tarika just get red in embarrassment feeling the heat of hearing the word "Bhabhi" that before them Daya even think of their marriage too and its great feeling for her to know his would be wife...

Abhijeet warned looking at him with "Dayaaa"

He just shrugged with "he can't help" look he have to bear his teasing coz it's his punishment for not telling him about this happiest news earlier, so definitely Daya will enjoy this coz he don't want to miss the chance to tease his buddy...

Daya asked in restlessly "batao na yaar kab bataya...?"

Abhijeet answered with smile "aaj subah bataya aur raat ko tujhe pata chal gaya yaar...ab khush"

Daya smiled with "haan ab khush (relaxing on his seat) ki hash tumhe akal toh aa gai...(Abhijeet glared at him who continued) aur ye bhi janta hoon (looking at Tarika who giggled hearing him) kisi aur ki vajah se hi aai hogi...tum khud bol ne se toh rahe..."

Abhijeet looked at them disppointely who high-fived while laughing and he concentrate on his driving with smile at his life's two precious relations...

Where Daya asked casually "waise kon se restaurant le ja rahe ho boss..."

Abhijeet said with stern smile "jo aap bole sarkar..."

Daya laughed then said in ordering tone "thik hai hamare all time favourite restaurant mai leke chalo, par us se pehle hum dono ko gifts leke do (looking at her) kyun Tarika ?"

Tarika replied with smile "bilkul..."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who just shrugged then asked him to know "achha aur vo kis khushi mai...?"

Daya replied in obvious tone "arey ye sorry gift hai mera tumhari taraf se tumne mujhe ye bat late batai isiliye (Abhijeet just looked at him with "hey bhagwaan" look) aur Tarika ko toh waise bhi tum kuch doge hi I know toh aaj hi de do..."

Abhijeet just nodded disppointely at his buddy "_**tum nhi sudhroge Daya...**_"

And the trio first went in gift shop to buy gifts for his buddy's sorry gift and his love one for Tarika then went in beautiful restaurant to cherish delicious food while welcoming their upcoming new relations in their life...

* * *

**A/N** : So guys hope you enjoyed this super long chapter so I can also expect long reviews from you too right if you liked this work ;) Well yahi meri taraf se Diwali gift samjho yaar I don't know when I'll be back so _**HAPPY DIWALI** _to all of you in advance from me :)))


End file.
